Magi: A Fanalis' Crimson Love
by IsraAl'Attia-Theron
Summary: He woke up in a Temple, greeted by a small blue haired child and his giant blue friend, with no memories of who he was. All that he remembered was his name, and a nameless boy with red hair and eyes. After some years pass, what will his reaction be when he find's the mysterious boy that haunted his dream all grown up. MasrurxFanalis!OmcxLo'lo, ?xOmc
1. Chapter 1

**Because Masrur needs more fanfiction's. and we need more Fanalis Oc's, along with male Oc's. (Thats all i seem to be doing lately...making Male Oc's...Is that bad? because i have females and their for different storys that i haven't even considered posting...meh.)**

* * *

Prologue: Once upon a time...

_Once upon a time, there was a boy in a land far away in a small tight knitted village of hunters. The boy was quiet and calm, but was born with a power to see thing's that others could not, so he kept quiet about it, but his hair was odd so he attracted attention from the other villagers. The elder of the village, who could see the thing the boy did, told them that it was a phenomenon that occurred randomly every few generations to one child, and one child only from the whole race. Seeing as the elder was the only one old enough to know if this was true or not, the villagers accepted this and bothered with the boy no more. Only his father, mother, his younger sibling, the elder- who had been teaching the boy all about his power-, and his best friend were the only ones who knew that the power he had changed changed his appearance._

_ The boy always did as told and was looked up to by the children, he helped train them to get stronger at their request's for he was one of the overly stronger villagers, but the only one he had ever looked up to was his father. He was the strongest hunter of their village and wanted to be just like him, to be strong enough to protect his village and family. He strives to get his fathers approval in all he did, whether it be from fishing, to teaching, or to fighting._

_ One day the boy left with his father to go do some trading with the nearest settlement of other hunters. It took a week or so to get there, even with them running at full speed, another week to trade all they needed and catch up with old friends before heading back once satisfied._

_ Yet, this was not what they expected. As they had neared the smell of iron and burned flesh was in the air. They saw the ominous black smoke rising from the spot where they knew their village was located, so they pushed themselves to run faster until they arrived._

_ What they found was a gruesome sight, bodies were spread across the floor, blood splattered here and there with their home burning to the ground. Instantly the boy's father had a look of absolute anger, both had dropped what they had been carrying and spread out to search for anyone still alive. The boy had found the body of the village elder on the floor, along with the parent's of his friend, but said friend wasn't anywhere he searched. He ran towards his home, hopeful that his mother and sibling were alright, But no one was left, 'they had all been taken by slavers.' the father replied with no hidden anger towards the slavers. The boy's father wasted no time and told his son that they were going after them, to get back their loved ones and save their people._

_ Using their naturally incredible speed they were able to catch up to the slavers in half an hour, both did a war cry that shook the earth itself , startling the slavers, then started to slaughter the invaders before they had a chance to bring out their weapons. They were winning until the boy was distracted by the sound of his younger sibling crying out his name._

_ He looked over and saw that the woman and children were being separated, being put into different carts with his mother- along with all the other females- trying to keep their children with them. Rage built up when he saw one of the slavers ram the end of his weapon into his siblings head, he snarled and ran after them with the intent of smashing the mans skull in, this was all it took as one man shot their lightning tool at the boy, striking him in the middle of his face and chest, while another used a compressed air tool to slice through his left shoulder and left side just above his hip. The boy didn't let this stop him, he kept charging in and attacking the men, he felt power pumping through his blood before a crackling sensation went through him and out his arms, lightning shot out of his hands and a few slavers were hit. That was all he was able to do when he let out a blood curdling scream as he fell to his knees then forward to the ground when another man was able to get behind him and shove a flaming sword through his back. Then everything went slowly for the him as he could hear his father's roar in anger as he yelled out his name, the sound of both his mother and sibling crying out in anguish for him, and lastly the sound of best friend yelling out to him before he passed out._

_ When next he awoke, the slavers and the villagers were gone, he looked around and all that was left was his fathers and mothers dead body laying a few feet away from him in the middle of a mass of slaver body's. He crawled over towards them, crying out for them to not be dead and leaving him, but when he arrived he saw the gaping hole in the middle of his fathers chest, along with a missing arm and leg. His body was riddled with gashes and bruise's, he had obviously fought tooth and nail until his last dying breath to save everyone, but it wasn't enough. The only thing left untouched by the gore was the earring and leather collar around his neck that's been passed down from father to son for generation's. His mother was no better, it seems that she was able to break free from her restraints, but a large chunk of her side was missing along with an ear and eye, her beautiful red hair had been darkened by dried blood, only her bangles on her ankles and wrists were left untouched. He could have guessed what happened, his mother must have went ballistic along with his father, and also fought tooth and nail to get her children back. After a few moments the boy had taken and put on the accessory's of both his mothers and father in remembrance, the only thing he felt after his grief was hatred. Absolute hatred towards the ones- the **humans**- who took everything away from him. Who took his father from him, his village, his mother and sibling, the elder, and his only friend. He saw red as he let out a vicious roar, causing the earth to shake and the wind to pick up into a small storm, the things he saw floating around him turn black and started to shake in anger as well. Pushing himself up he was determined to hunt down the humans and slaughter them all, he didn't care for the blood lost from the wounds, or that his body was in immense pain as he struggled to walk._

_ Day's later he found a strange building sitting harmlessly in the middle of an open field. He was curious as to what this was doing here, because it was not there before when he and his family came here for a family training session, he wanted to go up and inspect it, but he got an intense feeling of danger from it. Yet he was being pulled towards it despite his instinct screaming at him to turn away, when he arrived he saw that the entrance was glowing. Enchanted by it he reached out his hand then was suddenly sucked in._

_ Four years passed before the building collapsed..._

* * *

Red eyes groggily opened up to a dark place with the faintest hint of torch light. They blinked a few times slowly, trying to get rid of the blurriness, before looking around. Confusion was the first thing to cross them, nothing was recognizable to the person as they laid on the cold stone floor. Then the eyes landed on a young boy who only seemed to be about the age of four, with big blue eyes starring down at them with curiosity. Nothing happened as the two pairs of eyes stared at one another, both because they did not know the other.

"...Who are you?" the child asked with a tilts of his head. He had long blue hair braided at the back, bangs in his face, a blue vest with wrapping around his chest and white fluffy pant's. The other didn't answer, thinking on what to say, instead they tried to get up but stopped with a grunt when pain shot from the chest area. Confused, the stranger looked down to see, that one, he was naked...and two that he had massive wounds on his body that were bleeding."Hm?" the boy hummed while leaning closer towards the other, reaching out his hand and touching the center of the others face, bringing back his hand and looking at it with wonder. "Neh, Neh, mister?" he asked, the now identified male, while bringing his hand up for the other to see. "What's this red stuff? Why is it the same color as you hair?"

"...Is...it...?" he mumbled while looking around, the place seemed to be a big palace if the pillars and shiny objects were anything to go by, there were book's all over the floor, some in stacks and some opened, article of cloths and other objects were in piles along the floor with some bigger then others. A hand mirror was on the floor next to him- and the pool of blood- and he was curious as to what he looked like. He slowly reached over-noting the golden bangles on his wrists that were also on his ankles- and carefully picked it up before turning it to face himself.

Blood red hair that seemed black at the roots turned lighter until it became white at the tips greeted him, his eyes were also red with a tint of gold in them, lightly tanned skin was covered by the giant wound in the center of his face, his eyes were sharp and half lidded making him seem bored, a ball piercing was under his bottom lip. His hair was layered and wild, seeming like feathers, with a clump of bangs in the middle slightly covering the wound, he had a long bunch on his right side with a light blue bead lined with yellow in it, three braids started at the base of his head that reached to just under his shoulders, again fading out towards white as it got to the tip. If he had to guess, then he would say he was about fourteen to sixteen years old. He saw something peeking from under his bang's, so he held it back and saw a black tattoo of sort's, it was a circle with the center of it empty and four points. He thought it kinda looked like an eye. A leather choker was around his neck, a small round metal circle with the symbol of the sun was on it, he also had three earrings on his left ear, one golden cuff and two earring's connected with a small silver chain with the excess amount of it hanging carrying what seemed life a feather at the end. He examined his bracelets/bangles on him, and saw a weird star shaped symbol inside of a circle. Three small chain's went until it connected to golden claw's on his thumb, index finger, and middle finger. Curious he looked at his other hand and saw the same thing, he tilted his head before putting down the mirror when something big walked up to him. Looking up he saw an enormous blue giant with an eye on their forehead. The giant smiled down at him softly before kneeling down and opened one of his hands, revealing some salve and bandages.

"Ah! Ugo!" the bluenette said happily as he looked up at the giant. "Ugo! Ugo! What's this?" he questioned while holding up his hand again.

"It's blood." Ugo answered calmly before turning to the other boy, "I have waited a very long time for you my friend, and I am sorry for not being able to find you sooner then now. It seems that the spell worked, but not how we thought it would have. When you did not appear here where you were suppose to, I started to search right away thinking that you may have ended up within another temple, yet I couldn't find you. So I guess you ended up somewhere else instead, although I am curious as to why you are younger then before." he said while cleaning up the wound on the boy's chest. "and what in the world happened to you?" he muttered out with furrowed brows as he looked form one injury to another worriedly. In response the boy only tilted his head to the side in question, his thin brows furrowed in confusion to the blue giant. The latter of them looked up and noticed the confused expression on his face, and raised a brow. "Hm? What is it?"

"...Who...are you?" he asked curiously as he closed one eye when his head was being wrapped. Then the arms stopped in their movement's, the boy looked up at the bigger being and saw the absolutely shocked expression he had.

"...W-Who am-...you don't know who I am?" he questioned. The by only shook his head, the giant chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, "...You don't...Remember...?"

"...remember?" he asked and received a nod, he took hummed as he tried to see of this giant was familiar or not. But his mind was blank, so he furrowed his brows. The giant seemed honestly sad that he was not remembered even though the boy didn't have any memory of meeting him at all. Then again he didn't remember anything at all. Did this man (?) know him? "...No..." he answered after a bit. "Should I?"

"...no, never mind..." he answered with a sad smile before continuing in bandaging the boy up. "It's probably best that you don't remember anything..." then it became silent afterward, with the boy's eyes seeming to be following something.

"What are those?" he asked while pointing at a group of bird like things flying around, the young child- who had left durring his talk with the giant- came back with a bundle of clothing in his hands and dropped them at his feet before followed the olders line of sight and giggled.

"I don't really know, but their really pretty, right?" he answered cheerfully as he held out his hand for one to land on it. He giggled again when it seemed to be talking to him and did a little dance. Then he seemed to remember something, "Oh! My names Aladdin!" he introduced himself, "And this is Ugo!" he said pointing to said giant. "whats your name?" he asked while the other was tying up a black sash with red designed along the edge, it went down to just above his knees, making him pause and look at the child.

"...My name?" he questioned to which Aladdin nodded at. He hummed while searching inside of his head to see if he could find it, then slowly his mouth started to move and what came out was, "...Ma...gus...?" he mumbled slightly, testing it out as the name seem to ring a bell in his mind. Was this his name? It must be because it felt right to put it to himself, so with a barely noticeable nod he looked at the two in front of him. "My names is...Magus."

"'Magus'?" Aladdin questioned with a small tilt of his head. Magus nodded with a small hum as he went back and searched the pile of clothing, finding a red shawl and putting it on. The bandages underneath seemed to be enough for him as a second layer. "Magus..." Aladdin said again and nodded his head with a smile, "It's pretty."

"...'Pretty'?" Magus questioned as Aladdin nodded his head happily. Magus' expression softened into a small warm smile. With that Aladdin proceeded to start a conversation, as much as a four year old could, with Magus. He asked all sort's of questions about him, but Magus could not answer. Later it was Ugo who told Aladdin that Magus couldn't answer his question's because Magus could not remember anything. Aladdin had quickly latched onto Magus, he told him how it was just him and Ugo for a very long time and that he was happy that someone else was there with them.

* * *

~Time skip~

* * *

"Magus-nii!" Aladdin laughed out as he jumped and landed on Magus' stomach, making the fourteen year old slowly wake up from his sleep to look at the small child. Aladdin was giggling as he poked at Magus' bandages that covered the majority of his face. He squeaked when Magus sat up right, causing Aladdin to end up in his lap, as the older of the two took a moment for his sleepiness to go away. A red eye peeked through the bandage before slowly looked down at the pair of wide blue ones, Magus tilted his head to the side in question.

"Aladdin..." he spoke softly while petting his head, making Aladdin smile up at him. "...What is it?"

"I found a book!" he exclaimed happily. Magus didn't know why he seemed so happy about finding a book In this place, there were books littered everywhere in this around here so Magus didn't see what was so special. Aladdin, seeing the blank look sent his way about his news, pouted slightly. "Magus-nii~! Can you read it to me?" Aladdin begged with big puppy eye's. It had been a month since Magus had awoken in this place with no memory of who he was, he once had a flash of memory about a boy who looked similar to him. He had red hair and eyes, the same as him, but his was just plain red with no other colors in his hair, it was also cut short and spiked with only an inch of hair for bangs, he wore a stoic expression as he carried his sword with him. He would hear himself call out to the boy and challenge him to a sparring match. And every time he was about to say his name, he would always wake up.

"Alright. Here?" Magus questioned, Aladdin immediately got up and ran out of the room quickly. Magus hummed and waited for the little chibi to come back with the book, as he did he followed the white birds- that Ugo later told him was called Ruhk- lazily with the very rare black ruhk fluttering by. He smiled when he saw it and held out his hand for it, when it landed on his finger Magus petted it with one finger.

Ugo had looked worried when he once saw Magus holding his hand out to the black ruhk instead of the white ones, and Magus was confused when Aladdin seemed scared of them. He had told Magus that the black ruhk felt wrong, making said person tilt his head in question as to why Aladdin didn't like the black ones when their basically the same as the white ones. Magus was even mores confused when Ugo told him to never seek out the black ruhk and to stay away from them, but Magus didn't see any problem with being around them. In fact he felt very comfortable in the dark which is why he didn't see anything wrong with the black ruhk, occasionally he would see the two different ruhk's fighting each other causing Magus to have to calm both of them down. He liked both of them, but they always seemed to be fighting for his attention when he was with one of them. He showed Aladdin the black ruhk and asked to give them a chance, he told him on how he seemed to be hurting the ruhk's feelings whenever Aladdin would flinch away from them, making the child feel bad and apologize to them and at least pet it once or twice. He had gotten more use to them now- so long as it wasn't a big cluster of them together- and actually started to play with the black ruhk from time to time.

"where are the others?" Magus questioned the black bird, in response it fluttered and did a few swirls. "...I see...hn?" he hummed while spotting a few white ruhk's flutter over to him, they seem to be agitated that he was paying attention to the other, "No fighting." he mumbled when he saw how they were ready to start something, they calmed down after that and instead went to lay on the bandages over where his wound was. Magus sighed as he felt the warming presence of the white birds healing his wound, "...Thank you." he said before bringing up the black ruhk up to his face, "Go to Aladdin." he said and received a small nod from it before it flew away with it's duty.

A few moments later and the black ruhk came back, telling Magus that Aladdin was having trouble carrying the large book over towards his room. Magus thanked both of the ruhk's and dismissed them as he stood up from his makeshift bed of pillows and blankets to go help Aladdin out. As he walked he saw the bead in his hair swinging back and forth, he watched it for a moment, trying to figure out where he could have gotten it from. But then his mind wandered to the strange symbol that looked like an eye on his forehead, he had asked Ugo what it was once, but it was dismissed by the blue giant. Once he turned a corner he saw Aladdin trying to drag the book with him, it was easily twice his size and seem to be more then 15 pounds. _No wonder he's having trouble._ Magus thought with a small sigh, then walked over and picked up the book from a surprised four year old.

"Nii-chan!" Aladdin said in surprise. Magus didn't know why Aladdin had suddenly started to call him big brother, but he felt comfortable with it, like he's been called that before. he tried to remember where on earth he could have heard it, but decided to drop it when all he got for his efforts was a headache.

"...let's go." he said while bending over and picking Aladdin up and setting on him on his right shoulder before heading towards the room. While they walked back, Magus felt Aladdin running his hands through his hair with a small laugh. Aladdin seemed fascinated by his hair for some odd reason, maybe it was because his hair was different from his, or because it was soft to the touch despite Magus not taking care of it. Aladdin started to hum a little tune as he started to braid parts of Magus' hair, the feeling of his little figures weaving through his hair was relaxing and soothing.

"...Nii-chan?" Aladdin questioned making Magus tilt his head towards him, silently telling him to continue, "why doesn't Ugo answer me when I ask what I am?" Magus stared at him for a long moment, not needing to see where he was going since he's walked these halls many times, and pondered on what he could say to the boy. Magus himself had asked Ugo what he was, but he actually got an answer, he was told he was something called a 'Fanalis' from a place called the Dark continent, Magus asked if his kin had the same strange hair he had, along with the marking on his head. Ugo had said yes, that they all had red hair but that Magus' hair was unique because of the unusually high level of maogi- whatever that was- running through his veins, yet when Magus asked about the mark again Ugo completely ignored it or changed the subject. This didn't really satisfy the teen, but he at least knew what he was, unlike Aladdin who asked constantly only for Ugo to clamp shut.

"...I do not know." he answered with a small sigh as they reached the room, he quickly strode towards the makeshift bed of pillows and blankets before setting Aladdin down on a particularly fluffy pillow, then he sat down himself and opened the book. He raised a brow when he saw it had various pictures of women in different clothing, Magus glanced at Aladdin, silently asking if he really wanted Magus to read this to him. Aladdin responded by crawling over and sitting in between his legs and stared expectantly at him. So with a raised brow, Magus started to read to Aladdin and was more then slightly disturbed about what females were, how they worked, what they were for and what they did.

He stopped reading it when it had gone to the part about a woman's breast and what came out of it, and in result to hearing about that Aladdin had tried to see if Magus could do the same since he had nipple's like the picture. Needless to say Magus chucked that book far, FAR, away from Aladdin's reach vowing to never let him see anything like that again when the child went to sleep.

* * *

"Awwwww~! Where did the book go?" Aladdin whined as he searched each and every stack of books in the room the next day, "I know I put it somewhere in here!" he thought out loud, never noticing the how proud Magus looked at his decision in chucking the book away. "hmp. I wanted to show Ugo the pretty lady's~!" Aladdin sighed out with a pout as he stared hard at a stack of books, willing the book to magically appear.

Magus shook his head as he got up and went over towards Aladdin, he picked him up and rested him on one of his hip's, then went out of the room. "Aladdin." Magus said in a warning tone. Because Magus knew how Ugo got whenever he saw a picture of a woman, he would get shy and turn redder then some of the carpets around the palace. He fainted if he touched it. So Magus, even if he did find it funny, thought it wasn't good manners for the little chibi to tease the blue giant so often with pictures of almost naked ladies.

Aladdin giggled innocently before his stomach growled. He looked down at it and pouted, "Magus-nii~, I'm hungry~~!"

"Hm, it would seem so." he answered back, he looked around and spotted a bowl of fruit on a pile of rugs. He went over and grabbed the bowl and held it out to Aladdin, who gladly took some and started to eat. Magus noticed a few thing about this palace they were in, for one he noticed the lack of windows even tho this is suppose to be a palace like in the books Aladdin had shown him. Also, how it seemed that the fruit and meat around here never seem to age or rot, how the only exit seemed to be the door that Ugo would stand in front of every day and wouldn't let either of the two go near. In fact Ugo had told Magus that neither he nor Aladdin were allowed outside, and when Magus asked why Ugo said that it wasn't time yet.

"Nii-chan? Are we ever going to go outside and see places like the big puddle?" Aladdin asked as he reached for another fruit.

"hm." Magus answered with a smile and a nod of his head, "Someday...I promise." he whispered. Aladdin smiled and nodded, satisfied by the promise to seeing the outside world.

Magus just hoped he could keep it.

* * *

**not a very good chapter, but HEY it's a prologue...It's allowed to suck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey i got some followers on this. sweat~!**

**jwadd2: I thought it would make an interesting story if the character accepted both of the ruhk's, usually they only accept one or the other so i thought, "Why not. lets see if i can make this work!" Also, i am all caught up in the series, it's getting so goooooood~! x3**

* * *

Chapter 1: surprise.

"Magus-nii!" Aladdin called out as he ran into the grand hall, Magus looked up from the book he was reading, it was about different styles of fighting using the body as a weapon and he was very interested to see what he could and couldn't do. So far he has been able to do every single move described and drawn in the book. _Well,_ _Ugo did say that 'Fanalis' were natural born fighters._ He thought while Aladdin ran over towards him. _But none of the stances feel right, maybe Ugo knows why._ Magus thought, he made a mental note to go and ask him after whatever Aladdin wanted. Said chibi tackled into Magus, hoping to finally being able to at least make him move a bit, but alas, Magus didn't even move a millimeter.

It had been six years since Magus had arrived in the palace, and during that time Aladdin had grown quite a bit. Unlike Magus who didn't really change much. He looked exactly as he did when he arrived, the only thing that had really changed was his hair length, it was now down to his mid back. The injury's he had heal long ago with the help of the white- and sometimes black- ruhk, but that was the only thing that had changed.

"Aladdin." Magus greeted as the ten years old as he put his book down to the side. Aladdin grinned up at him, causing Magus to wonder what has Aladdin so happy. But he was happy that Aladdin was happy again, a year or two back Aladdin had this big fit with Ugo about going outside, resulting in the palace shaking and starting to crumble. It was resolved with Magus calming Aladdin down and Ugo granting Aladdin one wish, and Aladdin wished for the three of them to always be friends.

"I found another room!" he said excitedly, jumping up and down in Magus' lap. "Can we go explore it?" he asked with big wide puppy eyes. Magus mentally sighed, _it's not like I can say no when you look at me like that_. He thought before nodding his head, Aladdin let out a squeal of happiness as he bolted up from Magus' lap, then proceeded to try and literally drag Magus with him by the arm. The fanalis was amused by this, but he didn't show it as he stood up- lifting the arm that Aladdin was still holding- bringing the eight year old with it. "Ooooooh~!" Aladdin gasped out as he hung from the arm, he then giggle and kicked his feet to swing. "Hahahaa~! Come on Mama!"

"...Aladdin..." Magus sighed out at the nickname Aladdin made for him a year back. He asked why he was being called 'mama', but Aladdin's answer was: 'Because Magus-nii takes care of me like the mom's in the book, so Magus-nii is my Mama!' he couldn't really say anything to that, because it made slight sense, but mostly because he saw the longing look that Aladdin had when he had seen the picture of a mother and their child. Magus was the closest thing he had to anything motherly, Ugo was usually near the door so he was never here enough to actually take care of Aladdin compared to Magus who was there twenty-four-seven. So, he put up with the nickname since it made the child happy. "...Where is it?"

"It's in the library! It was behind one of the bookcases." he answered while wrapping his legs around Magus' upper arm and stayed like that, he had an expression of 'awe' as he saw everything upside down. "Woooooow~! Everything looks really different like this!"

"Careful." Magus warned as he walked down the stairs to get to the library.

"I'm being careful~" Aladdin answered as he stared at the claws on Magus' hand. He tilted his head and started to make funny faces when he saw his reflection.

Magus glanced at him for a bit before looking back forward. After a few more twits and turns they arrived at the library, Magus reached over and plucked Aladdin from his arm then set him down on the ground. Immediately he ran towards the direction he found the hidden door. The library was massive, you could not see the ceiling unless you were at the top level which was thirty to forty stories upwards.

"Mama! Look! Look!" Aladdin called out while waving him over. Magus again sighed at the name, he's never going to get use to it, and walked over. As he passed mountains of books he searched to see if there was anything on fanalis' he could learn about. He was disappointed when he didn't see anything, but he did find some books about the human body, and stood at the door that was obviously too heavy for Aladdin to open. He put one hand on it and pushed, it creaked for a bit before opening, and once open it revealed a much smaller room that was still filled to the brim with scrolls and books. Aladdin went towards a pile of books to the right while Magus went left, there was a very worn book with a red cover that caught his eye.

He picked it up and was shocked to actually have found a book about fanalis, he put his other one down and opened it. _Hm, so we do have a specific fighting style then?_ Magus thought as he saw a diagram of a fanalis in a particular fighting stance, yet this did not look anything like himself. The picture was of a humanoid wolf-dragon type thing. _This is what my people look like? Then why don't I look like this?_ It was large as next to it was a size comparison to a normal human male, Magus narrowed his eyes in thought then flipped through the book some more, skimming page after page, so far he didn't see anything about a mark on their foreheads. _Is the mark not common among fanalis? _Magus questioned himself as he stopped on a page explaining about fanalis and magoi. Magus closed the book and stared at the ground for a while, what he had just glimpse brought a lot of questions about himself. Suddenly his head started to hurt, he hissed and clutched it, shutting his eyes tightly.

* * *

_"Magus."_

_ Magus opened one of his eyes and looked towards the voice that called him, he was laying on the grass and enjoying the sun, a well deserved rest from his training with his father earlier. A boy, about eight years of age with short layered red hair came over towards him, a training sword at his waist. Magus opened both his eyes to look at him, he waited for him to get closer before speaking. "Hm? Yes,_?"_

_ "...I..." he started but stopped and looked to the ground. He chewed on his bottom lip, making Magus quirked a brow at the nervous behavior. The boy has never been nervous about much, so what ever he had to say must be big._

_ "...You?" Magus prompted._

_ "...I...I feel...strange." he finally said and looked at the fourteen year old. Magus furrowed his brows at this, silently telling him to explain what he just said. "u-um...it's like...well, like something is holding me back? no...wait that's not right. It's like..." he trailed off, trying to find the right words._

_ "Like you could be so much more?" Magus supplied, he had sat upright when the younger fanalis was trying to explain. He received a nod, Magus hummed in understanding. "Hm, don't worry about it _-r. everyone goes through that."_

_ "Eh? Really?" he asked a little shocked. Magus nodded with a smile, he patted the ground next to him, inviting the boy to sit down. Once the eight-year-old sat down Magus decided he should explain why he was feeling like that._

_ "You see, Ma-_,everyone goes through that because we were not originally from here." he said and chuckled at the confused expression sent his way. "You, along with all the other children under the age of fourteen, don't know or remember because you were either not born yet, or too young to remember anything about it. We migrated from our original home and settled here in the human world."_

_ "...But...why?" he asked Magus with a tilt of his head._

_ "I do not really know myself, I was only six at the time when we left our home, but I remember that the elder and my father said something about 'co-existing' with the humans. To live the dream of the strongest fanalis ever existed, and the man he chose to follow." he explained with an expression of admiration because not just anyone could get the loyalty of a fanalis, especially the strongest on history. Magus wondered what type of human could make his ancestor follow them until he made him king, and even went as far as to follow him to the human realm for a bit to see it done. The younger boy had the same expression as he took in the information._

_ "Whats it like?" Masrur asked curiously, "Where we are originally from, I mean."_

_ "...It's not really something I can actually describe, it's amazing a beautiful and lets us be who we really are." Magus replied whistfully._

_ "W...Will I ever be able to see it?" he questioned Magus._

_ "...maybe someday, but I am not sure if we will ever go back. Most of the fanalis are starting to migrate over here, so there would probably be no reason to." Magus reasoned out as he fell back onto the ground and stared at the sky. He could see the disappointed expression on his friends face when he told him that, he smiled at him and lifted his hand before ruffling the others hair. When the other looked at him he gave him a warm grin, and Magus swore he saw a blush going up his face, before pulling him down to lay next to him. "Don't worry, when you're older, I'll take you to see it."_

_ "R-Really?" he questioned, not believing what he heard. Magus only nodded and laughed when the other hugged him with a big smile._

_ "You know you should really smile more often, you look absolutely adorable like that."_

_ "I-I'm not adorable! Warriors are not adorable!" Magus just laughed at this, earning a punch in the gut making him cough. After a fit of more laughing at the younger fanalis, Magus calmed down and wiped away a stray tear going down his face. "...Will you tell me about the fanalis and the human he chose?" he questioned._

_ "Sure, but at another time." he answered, chuckling again at the puffed up cheek's sent his way, Magus lifted his legs and threw them out to get up. Stretching a few times to get the knots out of his muscle, he turned and held out his hands to the other. "Don't look at me like that, I have to get home, I promised mother that I would help out with Mo." he said while lifting the other to their feet._

_ "Oh, alright. I thought your mom hated it when you called her that?"_

_ "What she does not know will not hurt me or father." then the two started to make heir way towards their village._

_ "Isn't it 'will not hurt her'?"_

_ "Nope, because if mother knows then nothing will happen to her. I, on the other hand, will receive the full wrath of her furry for giving my little sister such an unfeminine name." Magus said with a shudder down his spine._

_ "...and what about your father?"_

_ "If I'm going down, then I'm bringing him with me." he replied dryly. Magus looked at his young friend and shrugged. "you'll understand when you're older, Masrur." he responded to the deadpan looked sent his way._

* * *

"...-us!...-gus!...MAGUS!" red eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times before focusing on the crying child above him.

"...Aladdin..." Magus said softly as he reached his hand out and cupped Aladdin's cheek, "What's wrong?"

Aladdin sniffed and hugged Magus around his neck tightly, he hiccuped a bit before answering. "Y-You weren't waking up! I-I called you s-so many t-times, b-but you didn't w-wake up!" he whimpered out before burying his head into Magus' neck, "I thought y-you were going to l-leave me..."

"...Aladdin, it's alright, I'm awake now..." he mumbled while wrapping his arms around the child. "I won't leave you."

"P-Promise?"

"...Of course...promise." Magus mumbled while rubbing Aladdin's back. He waited until he had calmed down to let him go and stand back up. "Now then, I think it is time for us to eat." he said while picking up the book about fanalis with one hand and grabbing Aladdin's hand with the other. "What would you like to eat?"

"...Meat."

"..." Magus stared at him, "...Specifically?"

"The tasty kind!" Aladdin answered seriously, a line of drool going down his mouth. Magus didn't know how to interpret the 'tasty' kind since Aladdin said everything he cooked was tasty.

"Right...The tasty kind..." the fanalis answered slowly, _I guess I'll just make a bit of everything then._ He thought with a sweat drop as he lead Aladdin towards the kitchen area they had discovered two years ago. As he did, he thought about the dream he had. _No, it was a memory._ Magus corrected, he looked human in the memory, nothing like the picture in the book. _Strange_. He thought, he had a lot of things he needed to talk to Ugo about now.

"Masrur..." Magus mumbled under his breath, he now had a name to the face he's been dreaming about. They seemed pretty close despite the obvious age difference, and it was apparent that he also had a little sister. _I have to find them._ He thought in realization, he had family, a mother, father and sister that could be looking for him. But then he looked down at Aladdin, he can't leave him alone. Aladdin had become like a younger brother to Magus, and promised that he would never leave Aladdin. So should Magus break the promise to search for his family? Or stay with Aladdin, who is also family, instead and not go look for a possibly dead family he didn't even remember?

"Nii-chan?" Aladdin called out, bringing Magus back from his thought's, "Are you sure you're alright?" he questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine." Magus replied with a smile. _I can't abandon Aladdin, maybe some day I could look for them, but not anytime soon._ Magus decided as they reached the kitchen.

* * *

**-Skip-**

* * *

"...Aladdin..." Magus said as he looked down at the book the child was showing him, "...Where did you find this?"

Aladdin giggled as he brought down the book and flipped the pages, it was another book with nearly naked women in it. Magus was starting to get concerned about Aladdin and his fascination with female body's. "Ugo~ ugo~! Look at all the pretty ladies! I bet theirs breasts are really really soooooft~! I wanna feel them!"

yes, Magus was going to have to burn this book.

"A-Aladdin! Please stop showing me these books!" Ugo pleaded as his face started to go red.

"Yes, Aladdin, stop showing Ugo these books." Magus agreed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _Where does he get all of these books from?_ He thought, because Aladdin is always able to get a hold of these books when Magus wasn't looking, and just as he get's rid of one, another takes it's place somehow.

"Eh~? But Magus-nii~! look at all the pretty ladies~!" Aladdin whined as he held the book up to Magus' face, "How could you not want to touch the pretty girls?" he questioned while pointing at one who was wearing nothing but strings. Magus deadpanned the picture, before snatching the book from Aladdin and chucking it down the stairs.

"Not my type." he said dryly, he then saw Aladdin yawn and raised a knowing brow. "Bed." he said while pointing towards the stairs leading to their room. Aladdin pouted and crossed his arm's stubbornly, he looked at Magus with a look. "I need to ask Ugo something first." he explained, and after a bit of the two starring at each other, Aladdin relented and left towards their room. Once Magus was sure that Aladdin was out of hearing range, he turned towards the blue giant. "Why can I see the ruhk, when in the book's and scroll's I found said that fanalis could not. It said that they don't have as much magoi as I have," Magus started as he stared into Ugo's eyes, "Why am I different?"

"...I can't tell you that." he responded stoically. Magus furrowed his brows, this wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Then what is Aladdin."

"He is my king."

"If he's your king then why can't he leave?"

"He is not ready yet."

"Ready for what?"

"I cannot tell you that."

Magus snarled at this and saw a book that Aladdin brought earlier with the other one, he picked it up and opened it to a random page filled with women, then stood up and shoved the book in Ugo's face. This caused the blue giant to turn redder then Magus' hair. "Ugo! Tell me why we can't leave!"

"U-UWAAAA! S-STOP! I-I-I'M NOT ALLOWED TO SAY ANYTHING!" he yelled while trying to back away from the book. Magus just kept going forward with it, shoving it some more into Ugo's face. "S-S-SOLOMON SAID SO, MAGUS STOP! YOU KNOW HOW HE IS!"

"...What do you mean?" Magus asked narrowing his eyes. Ugo froze as he realized what he just said, he started to pale as he looked at Magus. "Who is Solomon? Do I know this man?"

"..."

"...Well?" Magus said impatiently. When it was apparent that Ugo wasn't going to say anymore, Magus practically suffocated the giant with the book. Ugo flailed around, trying to get Magus off of him, but the fanalis did not relent. "Who is Solomon, Ugo!" he demanded.

"I CAN'T SAAAAAY!" Ugo screeched as he was finally able to push the book back slightly, enough for him to breath properly. Magus gave him and emotionless look as he radiated irritation, then started to double his efforts in suffocating the giant. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?! IT'S THE SAME SITUATION AS ALMA TORRAN WHEN YOU AND ASTAROTH GANGED UP ON ME!" Ugo complained.

"'Alma Torran', 'Astoroth'?" Magus asked, not giving up on suffocating Ugo, as a spark of recognition went though his mind. The name Astoroth sent a warm sensation through his body, along with a longing feeling, which just irritated the fanalis more because he didn't know why he was feeling like this. "You speak as if we've known each other for a vast amount of time, and you mention someone that you suggest I know of yet have no memories of, causing a weird sensation to occur..." then his eyes narrowed, "Yet you do not say anything that satisfies my curiosity." he growled out.

"W-WAIT! M-MAGUS STOP! I-I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST NOT RIGHT NOW!" Ugo pleaded as he saw the picture of a woman with no top on was getting dangerously close to him. Magus stared at him for a bit, trying to see if Ugo was lying, but saw only the truth- with a bit of desperation- in his eyes. Sighing Magus threw the book over his shoulder and stood up.

"I will be holding you to that." he threatened before he cracked his neck.

"_Magus..."_

Magus stopped. He stared at nothing as his mind went towards this 'Masrur', who had been plaguing his mind since the memory came back. In fact even more memories were coming back to him, but they were all event's that had Masrur in them. Magus glanced at Ugo, "...Who is Masrur?" he asked quietly.

"Hm?" Ugo hummed with a tilted head, he furrowed his brows at the name. "...I don't know...why?"

"...never mind." Magus sighed out before turning to leave. "Goodnight, Ugo."

* * *

_"not enough power, Masrur." Magus chuckled as said boy kicked him in the side. "A weak kick like that could get you captured by the jaws of a saber." he said while trapping Masrur's leg as an example. He then flung him back towards the ground, then pinned him with his foot. "See? If I was a saber then you would have died."_

_ "Again." Masrur said. This made Magus sigh and slump his shoulders._

_ "Masrur we have been out here for hours now," he the pointed towards the darkening sky. "look, we even missed lunch since you were so persistent in training."_

_ Masrur blinked, once, twice, at him then looked past the older of the two to see that it was true. The sky was turning red and orange, then starting to fade into black. Stars were already showing and he could see that the moon was coming out. "Oh." was all Masrur said._

_ Magus chuckled before lifting his foot and pulling Masrur up. Then they started heading back towards the village, it was a comfortable silence with only the sounds of bug's and the nocturnal animals making sounds._

_ "So do you like a girl yet?" Magus asked out of no where, causing Masrur to stumble in his walking. Magus looked down at him with a grin, "Is that a yes?"_

_ "WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT?!" Masrur yelled, not believing that Magus just asked that out of no where._

_ "Because your at that age when you start to notice things." Magus said like he should have known._

_ "I'M ONLY NINE!" Masrur argued, to which Magus looked at him like he was an idiot._

_ "So? I started to notice girls at that age." this caused Masrur's eyes to widen in shock, he stared at the fifteen-year-old. Magus noticed this a furrowed his brows at him, "...What?" he asked when Masrur didn't stop staring at him._

_ "...You have someone you like?" Masrur asked quietly, Magus noticed that there was a hint of sadness in his voice. He wondered what that was about,_ maybe he thinks I'll spend less time with him? _Magus thought, because what other reason could there be?_

_ "...Well..." Magus started, a blush starting to spread on his face as he scratched his cheek. "...I...I may like someone..." he mumbled before coughing._

_ "W-Who do you like?" Masrur asked hesitantly, looking like he really didn't want to know the answer._

_ "who? Well...M-Mana..." he mumbled as his face heated up, he saw the shocked look on Masrur's face as he said the name. Magus frowned down at him, "What?"_

_ "...You like Mana?" Masrur asked slowly, "Isn't he already twenty three years old? And a friend of your dad's?" he asked bewildered, "And MALE?"_

_ "Shut it! You asked! And yes he is older then me, and yes I know he's male! But I can't help who I like!" Magus defended himself before realizing that they were talking about him and not about Masrur. "A-Anyway's! This isn't about who I like, what I want to know is who you like. Because I know you like someone since you've been daydreaming a lot more then usual." Magus pointed out, there was also the fact that Magus has seen Masrur blush countless times whenever he saw him, so he know's theres someone the little tyke likes. "Maybe I could help you get their affection back," he pondered, not noticing the gloomy aura coming off of Masrur. "So what's-" he stopped when he saw the face the other was making. Masrur's eyebrows were furrowed, he was biting his bottom lip and looked on the verge of crying. "Masrur?! Whats wrong?! Why are you crying?!"_

_ "I-I'm not crying!" he defended while quickly wiping away a tear that went down his cheek. Magus, clearly seeing the tear, looked at him with disbelief._

_ "That was clearly a tear going down your face!" Magus said as he stopped walking and knelt down in front of him, "Whats wrong? You haven't cried in years!"_

_ "N-NOTHING'S WRONG!" Masrur insisted as he covered Magus' eyes so he wouldn't see the blush going across his face._

_ "If nothings wrong then why are you covering my eyes?" Magus sighed out then decided to just wait it out. After a few moments Masrur pulled himself together and uncovered Magus' eyes. "...Is it because you think I won't spend any time with you anymore?" Magus questioned, and seeing as Masrur didn't say anything he took this as a yes and continued with a smile. He put his hand on Masrur's head and ruffled his hair, a soft smile on his face. "Don't worry, Masrur, I'll always have time for you...Well, unless it has to do with Mo, then your second..." he teased. This made Masrur smile and chuckle. Then their stomachs growled, Magus rolled his eyes at it and stood up. "Come on, I heard mother is going to be making her saber stew today."_

* * *

"...again..." Magus muttered to himself as his eyes opened. He was really starting to get the urge to go and look for this Masrur. Magus sat up with a yawn and looked around the room, he looked down to see a sleeping Aladdin with some drool going down his chin. This made the fanalis laugh a bit before he got up and headed out the room towards the new library. "Hn, Alma Torran...was it?" he muttered to himself. He looked over every book, skimming the sides and opening scrolls to see what was inside, and was frustrated that all he found was a small section about it in a scroll talking about Magi's. It said it was suppose to be a utopia where everyone could live as equals and in peace. Other then that, nothing. _Maybe it is in a different section of the library?_ He thought with a sigh, he looked at the hourglass he brought with him and saw that Aladdin wouldn't be waking up for another hour, and he couldn't go and ask Ugo about it since it would probably resort to the same thing as yesterday.

So, all in all, Magus had nothing to do. He sighed just as a black ruhk fluttered into the room, Magus smiled as he held his hand out for it, and was surprised with the amount of ruhk that gathered around him. They fluttered and moved, nuzzling up to him and seemed to want him to follow them. Curious as to what they wanted to show him so badly that they all gathered around him and made a big fuss about it. He got up and started to follow them down the halls, listening to them talking and asking him things, it was after a few turns that the white ruhk joined them. He had to stop a few fights between the two, but other then that it was pleasant.

"Hm?" Magus hummed as they stopped in front of a closed door he didn't recognize. In fact he didn't recognize any of the halls he had passed, _this must be a part that we have not explored yet. _He thought impressed. He was sure that he and Aladdin had found almost every part of the palace. "Here?" he questioned as the ruhk confirmed it. He shrugged as he opened the door, he felt something distorting in the room, he fumbled around until he found a flint and a lamp, he light it and was able to see that this was a bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a black hole in the floor, he furrowed his brows in confusion when the feeling came from the water like black hole in the floor. He took a few steps forward and looked it over. _Why would they show me this?_ He thought while kneeling down and poking it. He shivered at the cold feeling shooting up his arm from it, and quickly pulled back when it seemed to try and suck him in. _what could this be..._ he wondered while setting the lamp down and looking at the ruhk's. "What is-?!" he didn't finish as both the black and white ruhk shoved him forward, catching him off guard and making him fall into the black hole.

* * *

**Oh dear. it seem like the ruhk has something planned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHOOOOOO! more faves and follows...Wow.**

**Elonwye7Link: No it's not just you, Masrur likes him. but magus is just too dense to see this. and you can NEVER read too many yaoi fanfics~!**

**Mystery Reviewer: huh, what are the chances! and yes, i know i'm taking forever to update Reborn Into a Mafia world, i have whats called the DREADED WRITERS BLOCK! I'm adding bit by bit to my new chapter, and i hope it get's done before Wednesday.**

**And the one named Question, i will answer that in like...Later in the story. it's too soon to do that!**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Another...

The first thing that Magus was aware of when he awoke was the strange ceiling above him. He stared for a while at it, very confused on how their ceiling turned blue. He blinked a few times before getting up from, what he just now noticed, the stone floor. _Our floor isn't structured like this._ He thought bewildered at the giant stones placed together into the floor. Magus sniffed around and recoiled at the sudden overload of different scent's in the air. None of these smells were anywhere in the palace, he saw an opening at the end of boxed in place he was, and debated whether or not to go over to investigate it.

"...I won't find any answers waiting here..." he reasoned with himself and moved towards the bright opening, as he neared he could hear noises, _people_. He thought in realization, making him stop and his mind become frantic. _I'm...outside?_ He thought in absolute shock at what he could hear, so many different voices with different pitches and tones._ Then...Is that the sky I've read about?_ Magus wondered in awe as he looked up at the vast blue dotted with fluffy clouds. He felt excitement well up in his chest along with curiosity to see what human were like, he started to walk faster with a gleam of innocent glee in his eyes. _Human's. _He thought again in realization's and hesitate on stepping a foot closer. He remembered what Ugo had told him, he was told that human's would try and go after him if he should ever go outside because of his hair and what he was. Apparently fanalis were sought out among humans for slavery, and him being one with a unique hair marks him as very valuable. Magus didn't want to step out there where humans would be after him because of what he was, but he couldn't just stay here forever, he needed to know where he was since it was obvious that he wasn't in the palace with Ugo and Aladdin. _Ah, wait a minute, I could use that..._ he thought before looking through the pouch on his side for a few minutes, then pulled out an earring that had a dragon sleeping around a black orb. It was something that Ugo had made for him for the day he and Aladdin would leave the palace, it was use to suppress the magoi in Magus' body down enough to just above the normal level of a human's, which caused his hair to lose the white tip's and turn to the more normal fanalis color but just a shade darker then most. It still let him see the ruhk and what not, the only thing it really did that Magus didn't like was make him feel uncomfortable. Reluctantly he put it on his right ear and instantly felt the effects, Magus watched as his hair slowly turned a dark red as the white faded away until it looked like it never existed in the first place. "...I will never get use to this.." he muttered before taking the last few step's out of the ally.

He hissed as a bright light assaulted his eyes, _That's right, the sun is the biggest light source there is in the natural world._ Magus then brought up his hand to block out most of the light so he could see. When he adjusted he couldn't believe his eyes.

The building were white, along with the street with small gardens riddling the side, he also saw a few fountains that lead to small streams that would feed into the plants. The people were all blond and had cream skin, they wore what Magus recognized as toga styled clothing with opened toed shoes. The clothing all looked like they were made from fine cloth, like the ones he saw in the palace, and were very colorful. He was very impressed by what he was seeing, and the ruhk around here was white. He was disturbed on how he couldn't see any black ruhk, this place was too pure so it made Magus uncomfortable just standing there. He noticed that some of the humans looked at him as they passed, whispering to one another as they had their hands over their mouths to keep others from hearing.

"What is a Fanalis doing out over here?"

"I've never seen such a young one before..."

"Maybe it's a new gladiator?"

"He has such strange clothing, where do you think Muu picked this one up from?"

Magus quirked a brow, at the whispers. _By the sound of it, they have seen fanalis' before..._ Magus mused as he started to walk in a random direction to see if he could find out where he was. _...Are there Fanalis here?_ He wondered as he looked at each thing he passed, while at the same time taking in the chattering and gossip surrounding him and filing it away for later. _Ugh, these humans stink._ he thought as his nose wrinkled at the scent. Then he had a sudden realization, if there were fanalis here, then does that mean his family could be here? Or maybe even Masrur, his friend, could be around here as well. Maybe one of the fanalis knew him, and could tell him what happened for him to end up in such a wounded riddled state when he was found by Aladdin and Ugo. Hope started to fill him, and Magus eagerly searched for red hair and eyes.

But as time passed, and the day grew darker, Magus was at a busy area where his senses were starting to hurt from the powerful smells, the loud noises, all the talking of the humans, not to mention he thought that the humans reeked. But he was happy to find a few black ruhk amongst the crowded area, he called them closer so he wouldn't be just surrounded by pure white ruhk anymore.

"...I'm hungry..." he mumbled while going over to a stone bench and sitting down, he propped his chin on his hand and stared at the busy human's buying objects, food, cloth, etc. "they buy so much." he sighed softly just as his stomach growled. He frowned and put his hand to his stomach, he didn't have any of that 'money' that the humans used, so he couldn't just go and buy something to eat. Yet, even if he did he did not know the value and probably pay too much or not have enough to eat. ...i miss Aladdin. Magus inwardly groaned. To make matter's worse Magus didn't see one head of red hair as he searched, making him rethink that any fanalis were here. He bit his bottom lip while making a plan,_ Well, today was only the first day so theres no reason to be a little miffed that I didn't find them_. He reasoned out with himself, and he had a lot of time to search since he didn't even know where Ugo's palace was located at. Then his stomach growled again, making him frown and groan a bit as he laid down on the bench and closed his eye's and fell asleep.

* * *

_"Hey, Magus." a voice called over, making Magus look up from skinning the animal he had killed. He saw a teen walking over to him with his own kill, short wild red hair and a giant grin greeted him, the bottom lip piercing, that every fanalis got at the age of ten, shone in the bright sun light. He was taller then Magus by a few inches, which the other never failed to gloat about, and he wore standard clothing that every villager wore but had shed the top half since it was a hot day just as Magus did. He dumped his kill next to Magus' with a nervous chuckle, "Mind helping me skin my catch?"_

_ Magus grinned up at him with a snort. "you really do suck when it come to skinning animal's, huh?" he had to dodge a kick sent his way, Magus laughed loudly at that._

_ "Shut it!" the other growled out while plopping down on the ground. "we'll see who's laughing when you need someone to help babysit with Mo on the day that your parents leave for their annual getaway trip." he threatened with a glare._

_ "I loooooooove you!" Magus said quickly as he latched onto the others arm, "You know that right? I LOVE you so much so please help me babysit mo!" Magus pleaded, because as good as he was with children, there was something about his little sister that he just couldn't say no to. So he needed someone else to help him with it, Masrur refused to get involved with that._

_ "Uhuh." the other said dryly as he stared down at a pleading Magus. "Get off."_

_ "But I loooooooooooooooooooove~ you~~~!" Magus teased with a smile as he snuggled up to him, the older fanalis groaned in frustration and started to try a__nd push__ Magus off of himself. "WHY WON'T YOU ACCEPT MY LOVE?!"_

_ "GODDAMMIT MAGUS! GET OFF OF ME!"_

_ "BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! MARRY ME LO!" Magus declared, making 'Lo' blush furiously and started to double his efforts of prying Magus off._

_ "I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH MANA?!" Lo screeched just before Magus let go and tackled lo to the floor, hugging him around his neck and laughing. "MAGUS I SWEAR TO THE SUN THAT I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET OFF!"_

_ "Mana is marrying Yun!" Magus pointed out, "And I found out that it wasn't love but only an infatuation I had with him~!" he explained. "My mother told me that my true 'Sun' was the person who makes my heartbeat very fast, and I thought about who does that to me and the only person that came to mind was you!" Magus said before snuggling his face into Lo's face, he peeked up and saw that his ruhk was turning pinkish. "But then again that usually happens when we're sparing."_

_ "THEN THATS ADRENALIN! NOT LOVE!" Lo yelled out as he put his hands on Magus' chest and tried to shove him off. "Ugh! Get off your all sweaty!"_

_ "So are you." Magus pointed out, "Why is your ruhk pink?" he questioned while observing how they moved. He felt Lo tense bellow him which made Magus quirk a brow at him. "Lo?"_

_ "My ruhk isn't pink!" he grumbled. "NOW GET OFF!" he bellowed as his face seemed to get redder._

_ "Not until you say you love me back~!" Magus sang smugly, enjoying the blush that was spreading across Lo's face from embarrassment. "I love you~."_

_ Lo looked at him for a few moment's, then slid his gaze to the side, refusing to look at Magus, and cleared his throat. "...I...I love you...Magus..." he waited for the other to get off, but after a few second of no moving he looked up and was shocked to see a small blush on Magus' face. "What the fuck?"_

_ "...I-It's really...embarrassing to hear someone say that to me..." Magus mumbled while sitting up and covering the lower half of his face with his hand. He looked ahead and forgot about his embarrassment as he smiled and waved. "Oh! Hey Masrur! What are you doing here?" he questioned, making Lo look upside down towards the ten year old._

_ Marur stood frozen in his spot as he stared wide eyed at the two teenager's on the floor, with Magus sitting on top of the other. Magus grinned as he got off of Lo and went over towards the child, not seeming to notice the look of hopelessness that was emitting from him._

_ "...I...I came over to see if...you needed any h-help..." Masrur said slowly as he looked at the floor. Magus raised a brow at the odd behavior being shown to him, so he knelt down and tried to get Masrur to look at him._

_ "Hm? Whats wrong?" Magus questioned, "Did something happen?"_

_ Masrur kept looking at the floor for a few minutes, before looking up at Magus with a smile. "No I'm just a little tired from training with father. I'm fine." he said, Lo noticed how forced his chipper tone sounded, but Magus bought it and smiled back. He ruffled his hair and lead him over towards the two animals that needed skinning. Magus was oblivious to Masrur's starring longingly at him, but Lo wasn't._

* * *

He woke up after that and laid there, Magus could feel the black ruhk settling on his exposed middle with the white ruhk snuggling up to him. He thought about his dream since it was the first one in a long time that showed someone other then Masrur. _Is Lo someone I love?_ He questioned himself since in his memory he literally threw himself onto the boy. _We seemed close, closer then I am with Masrur at least since I apparently declaired my love for him and even depend on him with helping with Mo._ He thought as he was on the borderline of sleep again, he closed his eyes and was ready tp embrace the darkness when all of a sudden a presence was coming towards his direction, Magus' eyebrows furrowed slightly as he kept his senses open. The presence had stopped where he was and was now hovering over him. He stayed like he was, feigning sleep, to see what this person would do.

"...Hm...Should I wake him up?" the presence, now identified to Magus as male, murmured to himself. He heard him sigh and feet shifting, the sound of metal also met his ears, making Magus wonder if he should open his eyes or not. "...If I leave him be, then slavers will try and capture him since he's obviously not from here. But if I don't, then I could prevent that and possibly give him a place to stay." the male continued to mutter to himself. Magus' ear perked at the mention of slavers, and how the male seemed very concerned about his well being. _Hm? Why should he care?_ Magus wondered. Another sigh was heard, "I should decide quickly or Myron will worry, and possibly sent out the rest of the corp's to find me..." he grumbled, "He's so young...Only sixteen it seems..." he muttered with a hint of sorrow at how young Magus was.

Just as Magus felt the male shift and reach out towards him, his eyes snapped open and looked directly at said male. What Magus saw surprised him, even if he didn't outwardly show it, and caused his eyebrows to just slightly rise.

Right in front of him stood a male who looked to be in his later twenty's, at 6'3" in height, long red layered hair going over his shoulder's, sharp matching red predator eyes, a piercing on his bottom lip, wearing gold armor._ A Fanalis..._ Magus thought in shock. The outstretched hand was a few inches away from him, Magus thought that maybe he was going to try and shake him awake judging by the posture of said hand.

"Ah, you're awake..." the male fanalis said with a shocked look of his own, his eyes blinking a few times before noticing that Magus was staring at the outstretched arm. He sheepishly brought it back to his side with a small chuckle, making Magus slowly raise an eyebrow at him since he didn't understand why he was chuckling. "Hello, I couldn't help but notice you sleeping on the bench."

"..."

"...uhm, I was going to wake you up and see if you needed a place to stay..." he continued as Magus just stared at him.

"..."

"...b-because it's not safe at night, even if you are a fellow Fanalis since there are...Fanalis...hunter's..." he trailed off nervously as Magus' eyes seemed to wander off of him and look elsewhere. The male stood there for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face, before a look of realization came across it. "Oh! That's right, I didn't introduce myself!" he said while pounding his fist into his open hand in an 'I-see' gesture. Magus glanced at him before looking back at the animal he saw in one of the book's. _A cat._ He supplied thoughtfully. "I'm Muu Alexius," he- Muu- said with a grin.

Magus flickered his gaze towards Muu, he slowly got up from the bench and started to step away from him, Magus' eyes narrowed in suspicion. Ugo had told him to never trust a stranger, he may look pleasant and sound like he cared, but then they could completely change and betray you. Magus was told about how some people acted like victims to fool their unsuspecting victim's. Ugo told him how some fanalis who were new to the world fell to such a trick a few times, and were now in slavery. So, taking Ugo's words to heart, Magus did not trust this man, even if he came from the same race of people as himself.

Muu seemed to notice this and seemed to be confused as to why Magus was so guarded against another fanalis. Muu stepped forward a bit, but stopped when he saw Magus' legs tense and a warning growl coming from his throat. Muu has heard enough of those when his corps got in a fight with one another to know not to get to close. "I'm not going to hurt you..." he said slowly as Magus' eyes never moved from him, _he's making sure that I don't try and attack him. _Muu realized as he observed how Magus stood. He saw how the young fanalis went into their famed fighting stance without realizing it, how his feet went apart in case he either needed to attack or escape, how his arms seemed to be relaxed but were actually ready to attack. "...Can I know your name?" he asked slowly as he took a slight step forward.

Magus quickly looked at the offending foot before staring at Muu. He tilted his head a bit before speaking in a guarded tone. "...Magus." he said with a small nod of his head in greeting, "...You are a Fanalis...Are there more?" he asked while eying Muu up and down. To which the (seemingly) older of the two nodded his head, Magus pursed his lips and decided to ask a question. "...Is there...a boy...About ten years of age...named Masrur there?" he asked with a slight tone of hope.

Muu mulled the name over a bit, it rang a bell in his head but he couldn't remember where he's heard the name before. "...No. the youngest fanalis so far that I have seen is you...but it does sound familiar..." he answered while crossing his arms. He saw the disappointed look in the youngster's eyes, making Muu purse his lip's. "...Is he family?" he questioned quietly.

Magus thought for a moment,_ he doesn't seem to be trying to trick me into slavery._ He then relaxed, but not enough to be caught off guard. "...No. he is...a friend...I think." he answered. Because from what he has seen from his memories, Masrur seemed to be his friend since they spent so much time together._ But then again I only ever saw memories of him and nothing else...well except for that dream earlier._

Muu furrowed his brows. "You think?" he questioned to which Magus nodded.

"...I don't remember..." he answered while slowly bringing his hand up to the center of his face, where his scar was, and narrowed his eyes in frustration at not being able to remember anything but small incidents with Masrur. "...But I see him in some of my." he muttered. "But I don't know what he means to me...he may be my brother, or maybe my father's brother's son. I think I may also have a sister who may or may not be alive..." he growled out as he tried to get any kind of memory to return to him.

"...Magus, maybe you could come with me and see if there is anyone would know you back at the Fanalis Corp's housing?" Muu suggested. Magus looked at him in shock, _why would he do that for me?_ He thought. Muu chuckled as he seemed to read his expression, "I don't want you to get hurt or be forced into something like slavery." he said with a smile as he held his hand out towards Magus. _I don't have any other leads, I don't even know what to do..._ so with a nod of his head Magus reached out and took Muu's hand. This made Muu smile brightly as he turned and started walking with Magus' hand in his own.

"...Where am I?" Magus questioned as he looked at each person they passed, it was fascinating how each person was different from the rest, the different shade of yellow and gold, with the occasional black and brown. The weird noses and eye shapes along with their colors,_ their hair and eyes don't match._ He pointed out in his mind with absolute confusion.

"The Reim Empire." Muu answered as he waved at a child who yelled a greeting at him. He glanced at Magus who had his eyebrows furrowed, "Don't worry about it. Practically all the fanalis haven't heard of it." Muu said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why?" Magus asked with a tilt of his head. Muu raised an eyebrow, "they are here and not at our homeland, why?" he clarified. Because didn't the fanalis want to go back home, where their family and lands were at?

"I don't know why, I offered to take them back if they really wanted to go back, but it seems that most of them want to thank me for setting them free from slavery or finding them when they were lost. So they stayed with me here in the Reim empire. Others figured that since they were caught and taken from their home, that it wasn't safe anymore so they decided to stay here." Muu explained as they turned a corner, letting Magus get a view of a gigantic building that was circular.

"Whats that?" Magus asked as he heard yelling and cheering coming from the place, along with iron smell of blood.

"Thats the Colosseum, where the gladiators and fanalis fight for peoples entertainment." Magus frowned at this, why would anyone fight for entertainment. "Ah, no don't get me wrong," Muu started at seeing the disapproving face Magus was making. "The fanalis choose to fight, but the gladiators-"

"Oh." Magus hummed out, cutting off Muu, "If our people do it voluntary then I have no problem with it." he mused while watching a bird fly by and pluck food from a childs hand. The the ruhk around the area started to crowed around him, especially the black ruhk that seemed to be very outnumbered. They landed in his shoulders and talked to him, showed him the evil in the city that wasn't shown. He sighed as he watched a man of thirty take a knife and plunge it into a womans chest over and over, another one showed him a man fighting a beast in what he assumed was the Colosseum and the total fear and anger in him as the crowed cheered for his death. Magus quirked a brow at that, humans are so violent when they want to be. He thought as more came and showed him the darker parts of the city, he sighed at the actions he's seen so far.

* * *

~Skiiips~

* * *

After a good thirty minutes of walking, they arrived at a grand building not far from the colosseum itself, before they were near the door Magus heard yelling and things breaking inside of the building. They paused in their step's as Magus looked at the building, wondering what that noise was, before looking at Muu, who had face palm and sighed.

"...Well...Let's introduce you to the rest..." Muu muttered with an apologetic smile. Magus hummed in response and followed Muu as he opened the door. Instantly they both had to duck as a chair came flying at them. Magus looked at the chair before at Muu, silently asking if this was a normal occurrence. Muu just sheepishly chuckled at him before they moved further in, a sea of red haired people came into Magus' view, making his eyes widen at seeing so much of his own kind in one place. "Hey! Everyone please make way so I can stop this fighting!" he called out as he lead Magus throughout the crowded area.

Each person they passed looked at Muu with a smile or greeted him, Magus also noted that they all wore the same type of armor as Muu but styled differently, before noticing the young fanalis trailing after Muu and stared at him with varied expressions. When they finally got to the middle of the circle there were two fanalis seeming to be fighting with each other, one was a woman that stood at about 5'7", long red hair with a clump of bangs in her face, half of it was held up in a pony tail, with some of the bottom hair over both her shoulders, she wore the same golden armor, a necklace of a bird around her neck, she also wore a white styled dress underneath it.

"YOU STUPID GORILLA!" She yelled out while gripping the clothing of the other fanalis which was male.

"Hey! Myron-!" Muu started as he walked over towards the two, but they seemed to not even notice he was there. Magus looked at the other fanalis and found that it was a male. He was 6'7", had messy red hair with a braid at the base of his head, a short beard lining his jaw with the left side of his cheek missing revealing his teeth. He also wore the armor but also had a red sash over it, he was holding the female, Myron, by her own clothing.

"YOU AND YOUR DAMN WAY REALLY PISS ME OFF!" he yelled out, an angry vein making itself known on his neck. Something about this man seemed familiar to Magus, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He watched as Muu again tried to get their attention, it took a bit but they finally noticed him when the taller of the two- he found out his name was Lo'lo when someone was talking about him- accidentally hit Muu and sent him flying into the wall. Everyone in the room turned towards him with wide worried eyes.

"C-CAPTAIN!" they yelled in union as they went to check on him, Lo'lo was being held back by a few to give Muu some space as Myron went over to help him up. Magus stood exactly where he was, watching in amusement at how frantic everyone was, he cracked a small smile before bringing his face back to being impassive. Muu stood up with the help of Myron and laughed it off.

"Guy's, guy's! It's alright! I'm fine!" he chuckled with a grin, he dusted himself off before looking at the two fanalis who were fighting. "You guys shouldn't fight, I tell you this time and time again." he sighed out while crossing his arms.

"S-Sorry, brother." Myron apologizes with her head bowed in shame.

"Yeah, sorry about that Captain." Lo'lo agreed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hm. Well it's fine, as long as you don't fight." Muu said with an approving smile. Then he looked around the room until his eyes landed on Magus. He stared for a moment before remembering what he brought him over for. "Oh! Thats right! Everyone!" he called out getting their attention as he walked over towards Magus, "I found another fanalis who's looking for his family and friends, so I brought him here to see if anyone recognizes him?" he explained as he grabbed Magus by the shoulder's and dragged him so he stood in front of Muu. All eyes were on him in an instant, none of them seemed to recognize him, making Magus deflate.

"MAGUS?!"

Magus looked up to see who had yelled out his name, and was surprised when it was Lo'lo who stepped up to him in surprise. Muu looked curious at Lo'lo's reaction, wondering how he could have known Magus when Lo'lo was a slave at the age of seventeen, and Magus was sixteen. "you know Magus Lo'lo?" he questioned as he observed how absolutely shocked he was. In fact he looked like he had seen a ghost or something by the way he was looking at the teen. "Lo'lo?"

"H-How...?" he mumbled out while stepping towards Magus. Said teen raised an eyebrow at him, and stepped away from Muu to look over Lo'lo to see if he could jog any memories, he did seem very similar to the teen in his dreams. Lo'lo knelt down, because Magus was 5'5", grabbed him by his face and turned it over. "Your hair's different, but it's defiantly you! But I don't understand! I...I saw..." Lo'lo stuttered out in disbelief, he was there when their village was attacked and everyone was being taken away, he saw how Magus and his father came running to save them, how Magus and his parent's were... "Captain where did you find Magus?" he asked while turning to Muu, everyone else also turned to him wanting to know more about this teen who Lo'lo was getting very emotional about.

"I found him sleeping on a bench near one of the fountains..." Muu said slowly as he narrowed his eyes. "...Why?"

Lo'lo stood up while starring at Magus with furrowed brows. "Because, Magus has been dead for ten years!" he explained while staring down at the teen. "I saw him die with my own eyes!"

This was news to Magus._ I'm suppose to be dead?_ He questioned himself, he looked down at the scar in the middle of his chest and furrowed his brows. _I guess however I was suppose to die gave me these..._ he mused, that kinda answered one of his many questions, before looking back up at Lo'lo.

"Then shouldn't you be happy that he survived?" Myron pipped in as she came up to Magus who looked up at her. "I mean I understand why you look so shocked and all, but shouldn't-"

"But he's not right!" Lo'lo said cutting her off.

"What do you mean?" Muu questioned, wondering what could not be right about Magus since he looked normal enough. _Maybe it's mentally?_ Muu thought.

"Magus is a year younger then me," Lo'lo said with a serious face as he crossed his arms. "He should be twenty-six years old by now and look it. But instead he looks exactly as he did ten years ago minus the hair color he use to have." then everyone in the room started to murmur to one another about the shocking news. Muu's eyes widen considerably before looking at Magus, Myron also looked shocked as she examined him up and down.

"...Who are you?" Magus asked Lo'lo, said person's eyebrows flew up. "How do you know me?"

"...W-What? Magus are you joking?" Lo'lo asked with a tone of concern, to the disbelief of everyone in the building since they have never known Lo'lo to show anything but bloodlust, he knelt back down and grasped Magus' shoulders and shook him. "We use to spar all the time! We lived right next to each other, we were friends! HOW DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?! AND WE HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH ME KICKING YOUR ASS!"

Magus stared at him really hard, _no... I don't recall him in my dreams._ Magus mused. "We were...friends?" he asked slowly to which the other nodded, _Unless..._ he thought while something dawned on him. "...Lo...?" Magus said hesitantly. The reaction was instant, faster then Magus could think he was picked off the ground and practically hugged to death by a very happy Lo'lo.

"God you still remember that _stupid_ nickname you gave me!" he laughed out as Magus seemed to have some slight trouble breathing.

"So...You are the one I saw in my dream?" he questioned more to himself then Lo'lo. To which the older nodded with a wide grin, "So you area are the one that I proclaimed my love to." at that Lo'lo froze, and the surrounding fanalis gaped at what they heard. Magus didn't take notice as he continued, looking at the ruhk around them and saw them turning pink again like in the dream. "Oh, your ruhk is turning pink..." he said like he was talking about the weather.

"MY RUHK ISN'T PINK!" Lo'lo yelled out with a blush. He remembered how this happened once before, which ended up Lo'lo embarrassing himself. "And you can't just say things like that! Stop looking!" he demanded while using one arm to hold Magus there and use his other one to start pulling at his cheek.

"huh?" Muu said, snapping out of the revelation that someone actually confessed to Lo'lo, as he stared Magus, "You can see the ruhk?" he questioned in shock. To which made Lo'lo tensed at and Magus to look at Muu weirdly.

"...Can't you see them?" he asked like Muu was crazy for asking. Muu's face turned serious as he glanced at a still Lo'lo, then looked at Magus. A glint went through his eyes that Magus didn't know how to interpret.

"Lo'lo, you and Magus follow me please. I need to talk to you two." Muu ordered before looking at the rest, "Alright everyone, shows over! Go back to what ever it is that you were doing before Myron and Lo'lo got into their argument. Come and get me if you need anything." then he turned and started to walk away, Lo'lo followed with Magus- who Lo'lo decided to put down- at his side since he was the only person who knew who he was.

"You look different from the dream." Magus started as they walked, Lo'lo looked down at him. "Where did you get that?" he asked while pointing to his left cheek.

"I got it when I tried to kill those slavers who raided our village." he explained.

"ah, I see." Magus mumbled out and stared at Muu's back as they walked. He glanced at Lo'lo every so often, _I'm suppose to be his age?_ Magus thought as he reached his hand out and clasped Lo'lo's wrist, _He's my friend._ He thought while looking at the much bigger callous hands. _He's my friend, and i don't remember anything about him from, yet he remembers things about me._ Magus felt really guilty about this, seeing Lo'lo really happy to see him alive, but Magus didn't really feel anything since he didn't know this man. he sighed before he looked up to see that he gained Lo'lo's attention. "Can you tell me about myself? And about our home?" he asked.

"you lost your memories, didn't you?" Lo'lo asked with a hint of sadness.

"...Yes. some time ago, and I have been trying to get them back. But all I have so far is that there was a child at about ten years old, who's name is Masrur, and that I apparently have a sister that I called Mo." he explained

Lo'lo frowned slightly at this, "Masrur?" he muttered to himself, "You mean that kid that followed you like a love sick puppy!" He said in realization as he snapped his fingers with an, 'Ah-ha!' expression. He nodded his head as he grinned. "I'll tell you exactly how annoying you were, Along with that sister complex you had." he declared as his grin widened to the point where the younger thought it was impossible. Magus smiled softly at this for a moment before sighing.

"...you look really scary now." Magus said out of no-where, making Lo'lo's grin falter into a strained smile. "How did I make such a scary friend who looks like they'll eat me if I say the wrong thing? Why did I ask you to marry me?" he questioned bluntly with no hint of actual emotion.

"That hurts my feelings you know!" Lo'lo practically yelled out, a blush in his face at the reminder of that day that Magus declared that he loved him. And in turn made Lo'lo say he loved him.

"But you don't seem any different from what I remember of you, despite the appearance change." Magus said with a small smile towards him. "Oh. Your ruhk got pinker." he said, making Lo'lo put him in a headlock.

All the while Muu was keeping his senses train on Magus. They finally arrived in a spacious room on the third floor, Muu opened the door and let the other two enter first before he himself entered, he gestured to the plump seats that they took with no argument. Muu snorted at the now messy hair that Magus was sporting because of Lo'lo grinding his knuckles into his head. He went over and sat in a seat that faced them.

"So, you can see ruhk." Muu started as he stared at Magus.

"Hm, are you telling me that you cannot?" Magus questioned and furrowed his brows when Muu shook his head no. "Am I the only one who can see it?" Magus said while looking at Lo'lo.

"Thats what the Elder said all those years ago." he answered back with a shrug. "No one besides him and you could see the ruhk...i think he said something about how children only have it once every decade...?" Lo'lo said, which sounded like a question to himself, he sighed in irritation. "Well I don't really remember, I was more concerned in beating you in a fight to give a damn about what you could do." he admitted with shrug.

"hmmm..." Muu thought as he looked at Magus thoughtfully, before he noticed an eight start mark on his bangles. His eyes widened as he leaned over and grasped Magus' hands to see better, "You captured a dungeon?" he asked in disbelief. Lo'lo also looked over and saw the mark, eyebrows shooting up, as he stared.

Magus tilted his head in confusion as to what Muu was talking about. "Dungeon?" he questioned. Muu nodded his head, "...I have never been to a dungeon... I think?"

Muu sighed as he stared at the star, this was going to take some time since Magus didn't remember anything. "But this might explain how he's so young even after ten years." Muu said toward's Lo'lo, who gave him a look that said for him to explain. "Well the time inside the dungeons are all distorted, remember a few hours in the dungeon could equal to months outside. So, it's safe to say that, if he spent a certain amount of time in there is equaled ten years outside."

Magus was interested in this, and thought about it. "But if thats true, then shouldn't it have taken a year or so for it to balance out to ten years? so should i have aged regardless, even if it wasn't by much?" magus said, poking holes into Muu's theory.

"Hmmm..." _A Fanalis that can see the ruhk, has a Djin, and hasn't aged in ten years._ Muu thought, he was going to have to bring him to Lady Scheherazade. _Maybe she knows whats going on with this one._

Lo'lo pursed his lips as he looked at his friend, "So...If the Dungeon he went into didn't do this...then what did?"

_Thats what i would like to know._ Magus thought with a sigh and slumped into his seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**ELLO~! OMG GUYS GUESS WHAT!?**

**I GRADUATED~! TT vTT/** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA~! NO MORE HIGH SCHOOL FOR ME!**

**SUCK IT JOSH!**

**(Mum: But what about collage?  
Me: NOOOOOO! STOOOP LET ME BE IN MY MOMENT!)**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

***Ahem***

sorry about that, i was just excited~. eheheh, so now you kinda know why it took a while to update.

**An wow, thanks for the reviews guys~ i appreciate it, knowing that people like it. And holy jamallama look at how much people followed this...and theres only, like freaking three chapters!**

**SUGOI!**

**ANYWAY~ here you goooooooo. the chapters are going to be getting longer...i didn't even intend for this one to be so long...**

**EDIT: Whoops~ noticed some mistakes already...haha...Sorry it's like 1:26 AM over here.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Magi

_"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~!"_

_ That was all Lo'lo heard before something rammed into him from behind, making him face plant onto the floor with a grunt. Lo'lo was having a good day, he got his chores done early, killed a few sabers, and only had to go to the healers once today! But now, that was ruined when he heard Magus' voice._

_ Said finalis was hugging Lo'lo by the waist, a grin set on his face, as he snuggled into his back. He didn't notice the tick mark appearing on his friends head as he slowly got up. And before Magus knew what was coming, Lo'lo had switched their positions and was currently bending Magus' arm back in irritation._

_ "Magus! What the hell are you doing you little shit?!" Lo'lo roared as Magus started laughing. This annoyed Lo'lo to no end, "OI! I'M TRYING TO BREAK YOUR ARM AND YOU'RE FUCKING LAUGHING?!"_

_ "Lo'lo's so cute when he's angry~!" Magus sang, making Lo'lo blush even move and put more pressure on his arm. "OW! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOW-OK! OKOKOKOKOK I'M SOOOOORRRYYYY~!" Magus cried out as a tear formed in his eye. He heard the older of the two crackle, "LO! I LOOOOOOOOVE YOU!" Lo'lo stopped laughing and blushed furiously, then hit Magus over the head._

_ "W-WHAT THE HELL?! DON'T YELL OUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Lo'lo exclaimed as he looked around the village, blushing even more when they started gaining the attention of the other villagers. Some were raising an amused eyebrow at them, they knew how Magus was, others ignored them since this happened at least twice a week. Some laughed at Lo'lo's unfortunate burden, and finally some just shook their head with a blank stare. "GODDAMMIT MAGUS! YOU'RE GIVING PEOPLE THE WRONG IDEA!"_

_ "WHY DO YOU DENY OUR LOVE?!"_

_ "WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!"_

_ "IS IT ANOTHER WOMAN?!" Magus yelled out dramatically, not at all caring how this looked in front of the villagers- but he was aware on how his father and mother were now in the crowd, and seemed to want nothing more then to question the sun as to why he was their son- or how Lo'lo was sending him death threats with his eyes. "HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGH WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!"  
"WE NEVER HAD ANYTHING!" Lo'lo yelled, getting more annoyed and embarrassed by the second._

_ "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! AFTER THAT NIGHT OF PASSIONATE LOVE MA-" Magus never finished as Lo'lo covered his mouth and slammed his head into the ground._

_ By now the villagers were chuckling and trying to hold in their laughing. They watched as Lo'lo used one of his spare sash's to gag Magus and take him away, apologizing on their behavior to everyone before they left towards Magus' parents._

_ Magus' mother was taller then most of the females in their village, her long crimson hair went down to the back of her knees, a few braids were woven in her hair with golden ordainment's, feathers, and beads. Her bangs were cut straightly and stopped just above her eyes, hiding her thing eyebrows. Her eyes were sharp like most of the finalis, but more gentle looking and had soft red eyes with flecks of gold in them. She was curvy in all the right places, her bust was bigger then most, her waist was thin and her hips a little wide. Long well defined legs and arms. She was on the thin side, making her look delicate, but fit like the rest._

_ His father was a head taller then his mother, his hair was short and wild, but had a bunch of hair at the base of his neck that reached just past his shoulder's, and like Magus' mother he also had gold ordainment's, feathers, and beads. Half of his hair was swept back, revealing the diagonal scar across his left eye. His chin was sharp and refined, his shoulders broad with tribe marks all over his right arm. He didn't wear anything to cover his chest, only the bottom part of the traditional outfit, showing off his muscles and scars. He had a sword at his waist that was decorated with ribbon's- courtesy of his little angel trying to make him pretty. His eyes were narrow, and always looked stoic to those who did not know him on a personal level. He was thought of the most handsome male in the village._

_ All in all, Magus' though his parents were the perfect couple._

_ Said parents had different reactions towards Magus' little stunt. His father looked highly amused at his antics, not at all bothered that his only son declared his love towards another boy in front of the whole village. His mother, Alkade, on the other hand, seemed to be frowning in disapproval, not liking that their __**only**__ son liked men. She wanted grandchildren after all, and there was no way that her husband, Kradis, or son would let any boy near their little angel of a daughter unless they were stronger then them. Which, in her opinion, was ridiculous since no one was stronger then Kradis and Magus, they were not the top hunter's in the village for nothing._

_ "...Magus'." Alkade sighed out. She was rubbing temples, trying to ease the headache that was forming from her son's behavior. Kradis chuckled besides her, making her send a stern look towards him, effectively shutting him up. Then she turned that look towards her son, "Magus, what have I told you about doing that?"_

_ Magus looked sheepish as he coughed, he had managed to get the gag out of his mouth, before laughing a bit. "Well...you said that a man never shows such emotion so easily." he replied sheepishly, he then intertwined his hand with Lo'lo's, making the older of the two blush. "Besides, why shouldn't I declare my love for Lo'lo. We're already dating. And we've gone pretty far when it comes to touching-"_

_ Lo'lo slapped his hand over Magus' mouth. "YOU DON'T TELL YOUR PARENTS THAT!" he hissed. He was mortified to see Kradis looking away from the two, his shoulders quivering a bit showing that he was trying to not laugh. Lo'lo groaned as he face-palmed himself._

_ "That's one of the noises you make when I lick your-"_

_ "MAGUS!" Lo'lo shouted. There was no way he was going to let Magus say anything about their private time to anyone! He really wanted to know why his boyfriend was so blunt and oblivious about certain things._

_ Magus chuckled with a slightly guilty shrug, then stood up straight and looked around."Hm? Where's Mo?" he asked, not seeing his little sister anywhere near their parent's. He suddenly felt a killer intent radiating from his mother, Magus did not want to look at her at the moment, he could see his father scooting away from the corner of his eye. He gulp._

_ "What. Did. You. Call. Her?" she hissed out dangerously._

_ "Brother~!" a squeaky voice said from behind him, and he mental thank every and all gods there were out there. Because once his mother heard that childs voice, she instantly smiled and became cheery, turning towards the little girl with opened arms._

_ "Morigana~!" Magus said as he quickly twisted around and caught the little four years old that jumped at him. He noticed the pout his mother had on her face when his sister decided to go to him and not her. She giggled as she hugged him around his neck, then pulled away and looked-_

* * *

"Magus!"

Magus woke up with a jolt, his eyes fluttered open to red eyes starring at him. He blinked, once, twice, then stared at Lo'lo.

"Your face is not something to be awoken up to in the morning." Magus mumbled. Lo'lo glared at him as an irritated noise left his throat. His head was grabbed and was lifted off the bed and into the air until they were face to face.

"YOU WANNA START SOMETHING, MAGUS?!" he snarled as Magus deadpanned him.

"I believe we are already in a relationship, according to my memories, so what in the world could we start?" Magus questioned calmly as his head was being held tightly by Lo'lo. The latter of the two paused in his squeezing as he stared at the younger of the two. Magus continued, completely unaware on how his words affect Lo'lo. "Unless we go towards the next step, which would mean for us to have sex."

Lo'lo froze on the spot. The blush spreading on his face as he gaped at what Magus had just suggested. The latter of the two didn't seem to notice the sudden tension in the room as he continued his train of thought.

"Hm...i'm pretty sure I am a virgin when it comes to intercourse but I know I am no stranger towards intimate touches, if my dream was anything to go on, so getting aroused should be easy enough." Magus mused out as he tapped his chin in thought. "And I am fairly sure that I will be on the receiving end of this, and I know that you are no virgin- I can smell it- so I would like to suggest we use lots of lubricant's for my first time." he paused in his thought's, looking pointedly down at his bed. "...Do you want to try right now?" he asked curiously.

"MAGUS-! Y-Y-YOU-!" Lo'lo screeched, his face redder then his hair as he clasped his hand over Magus' mouth to stop any more suggestions that would undoubtedly spill out of the teen's mouth. Magus just raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking him why he was turning so red in the first place.

Lo'lo could honestly say he was fighting a nose bleed and the urge to take Magus up on his offer at the moment._ No! He's a goddam teenager! _He reasoned with himself.

_**He's also technically twenty-six.**_His animalistic side supplied.

_That doesn't justify this!_

_**He's willing.**_

Lo'lo let out a small growl at his other side that was now supplying his mind of images of Magus underneath him. _He's my friend, nothing more, nothing less. He doesn't even remember the time of us actually going out, just a few glimpses here and there._ He took a deep breath before letting it out.

Magus was staring at him. "Is that a no?"

"That's a no Magus! DON'T JUST OFFER UP YOUR GODDAMN BODY SO READILY!" he shouted. Magus pursed his lip's and nodded, making Lo'lo let out a breath of relief at Magus' understanding his point. _One of these day's he's going to say something that'll make me pounce him._ He thought before putting him down.

"So then, why have you come into my room?" Magus asked, he had decided to stay for a few day's until he could figure out what to do next since Masrur or his little sister weren't here. They gave him a room until he decided to leave, it was right next to Lo'lo's since he was the only finalis he felt comfortable around. Magus felt very unnerved by Muu, there was something about him that made Magus wary of him.

"Hm?" Lo'lo hummed as he tried to get his flush under control, "Oh! Right, captain wanted me to get you so we could go see lady Scheherazade."

Magus stared at him in question. "...Why should I go and see this Scheherazade?"

"Because captain thinks that maybe she could figure out why you're so young." Lo'lo supplied with a shrug of his shoulder. Magus hummed in understanding, then started to walk over towards the bathing room, shedding his clothes as he goes with the intent on bathing first. "Magus! What the hell!"

"Hm?" Magus said as he paused, he was down to the loincloth, and looked up at his (physically) older friend with a blank look.

"Don't 'Hm?' me!" Lo'lo snapped with irritation, his eyes roaming Magus' body subconsciously, as he tried to massage his forehead with his knuckles. "Why the hell are you getting undressed in front of someone else?!" _Especially since I just got my self uncontrolled!_

"...Why should it matter?" Magus questioned as he resumed with untying the last of his clothing, "We are both male, I know what your body generally look's like, besides..." he said as he let the cloth fall to the floor, letting Lo'lo see Magus in his naked glory. "Aladdin seems to not mind my undressing in front of him." he concluded as he opened the door, revealing the marble bathroom and tub with pluming. _Then again, Aladdin is a child._ Magus thought while walking over, at the same time taking off his bangles and claws before setting them on the stool next to the tub, then reaching over and turning the knob for the hot water. As he opened the tap and check the temperature of the water, Magus couldn't help but feel eyes on him making him look over his shoulder. Lo'lo was frowning at him, a hint of something was in his eyes that Magus didn't know how to take, before his eyes narrowed at him.

"You've undressed in front of someone before?" he asked slowly. Magus furrowed his brows in confusion as to the sudden hostility in Lo'lo's voice, Magus slowly nodded his head then tilted it in confusion as to why Lo'lo seemed to be so frustrated by this. His nod only seemed to make killer intent radiate off of Lo'lo more. Magus' left eyebrow was slowly raising, threatening to disappear beneath his bangs. Lo'lo snarled before storming out of the room, Magus was sure that he must have broken the door with how hard it was slammed.

The teen blinked a few times, crossing his arms in thought as he tilted his head in thought. "...Do finalis not bath with children?" he mumbled with furrowed brows.

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

* * *

"Aladdin! Please, cheer up!"

Currently, in an unknown palace, a blue giant was trying to comfort a small child of ten years. Aladdin had been depressed ever since he had woken up, now he was on the verge of crying, both of them had found that Magus had disappeared. Ugo had tried to see if he had gotten lost in the palace, but he couldn't feel him anywhere, leading him to conclude that Magus had somehow left the palace and was now somewhere in the world. This concerned Ugo greatly, not only because Magus didn't know anything about mortals, but because he also did not have his staff.

Ugo sighed as Aladdin tried to hide his sniffling by burying his head into one of the pillows on the floor. He thought hard on what to do, it took him years to find and locate Magus, and when he finally did he was younger then he last saw him. In fact it seemed that he was reborn, he did look exactly as he did when they were in Alma Torran, but Ugo sense that his ruhk had been renewed to the point of being as pure as a newborn's. _He even forgot all about Solomon and Astaroth, I can't believe he forgot __**Astaroth**__ of all people!_ He thought, he glanced down at Aladdin- who was now clutching the magical turban that Magus had found him- then looked towards the lone covered staff leaning against the wall. He shuddered,_ If Astaroth finds out that the spell I made accidentally wiped Magus' memories of Alma Torran, Of __**him**__, then he's going to burn me alive with his lava!_ Ugo thought in horror, paling considerably. _And he's out there without his staff! I mean, yeah, he can use his magic without it, but it's so raw and violent when he uses his body!_ Ugo thought.

"U-Ugo!" Aladdin sniffled, grabbing the giants attention. "I-I want to go outside! I want to find Magus!" he said with determination. Ugo furrowed his brows at this, Aladdin was young, and he didn't know how to use any magic unlike Magus. "Ugo!"

"Aladdin, I can't-"

"But Mama promised we could go outside together!" Aladdin cut in, his eyes started to water again, making Ugo start to fret on how to make him stop.

"Ah! Ah! Ok! Please don't cry!" Ugo said quickly, making Aladdin clamp his mouth shut and stare exactingly at him. Ugo slumped his shoulder's, he looked around and spotted a flute in one of the piles. He went over and put his seal onto it, then grabbed the staff and sealed it so no one but Magus could open it, before turning back towards Aladdin and handing them towards him. "Aladdin, if you should ever need help, blow into this flute and I will come and help." he then strapped the staff to Aladdin's back, it was easily three times bigger then the boy, so Ugo shrunk it until it was a bearable length for Aladdin to carry. "When you find Magus, give him his staff. He will need it to be able to protect himself from **them**." Ugo hissed that last word with venom. Aladdin tilted his head to the side, but nodded all the same.

"Un!" he cheered happily at the thought of going outside. He then saw the serious expression Ugo was giving him, "Ugo?"

"Aladdin, if someone asks you to deny destiny, or asks you to accept the black ruhk, then you must resist and run far away from them." Ugo paused, letting his message sink in, "Understood? Stay and follow the white ruhk."

"..u-un..." Aladdin mumbled with furrowed brows. _But, mama says that the black ruhk wouldn't hurt me._ He thought with a small frown, he then decided that he would ask Magus once he found him and put that thought away for later.

"Also, can you find my palace again?" Ugo asked with a small smile. Aladdin nodded up at him before looking over and watching as the door that the giant always guarded started to open up. Bright light blinded him before he felt a pull tug him forward as he lost his balance and disappeared into the light.

Ugo sighed as he watched the door close again, he ran a hand through his hair nervously. _….Please don't find Astaroth._ He thought with fear at what his fellow Djin would do to him. "Shit! I forgot to give Aladdin his water and food!" Ugo yelled out in panic as he saw the pack he had made while Aladdin was distracted with his thoughts.

* * *

"Magus~!" Muu yelled out as he waved from his spot at one of the tables, this instantly drew the attention of all the other finalis towards the teenager. Magus glanced at them before looking at Muu, a small bow of his head as he made his way over towards the siblings. "Neh, Magus? Do you know what's gotten into Lo'lo? He seemed really mad when he came back from waking you up."

"Hm...I don't know why..." Magus mumbled out as he sat down. It wasn't really a lie, he didn't know exactly why Lo'lo seemed so mad at him, he figured it might have something to do with the fact that Magus bathed with a child. And seeing as he didn't really know much about their culture, Magus wasn't sure if that was alright or not. _But, then again what kind of culture wouldn't allow someone older to help bathe a child? That sound's ridiculous._ But then he was brought out of his musing when a massive plate of food was put in front of him by Myron. He blinked a few times before looking at her in question, ti which she grinned at him, making more confused as to why there was so much food.

"You should eat! You're really tiny, and this should help put more meat on your bones!" she said with a small chuckle. Magus looked at himself, sure, he was a little scrawny compared to the other male finalis, but he was only a teenager while they were all adults. Magus took a few bites and tried to tell them that he wasn't hungry, but Myron and Muu kept pushing him to eat some more. They really did seem to care about how much he ate, and eventually the rest of the corps joined in in trying to get him to eat even more, after a bit Magus caved in and started to eat the meat on the table.

Much to the siblings delight.

"Once you're done eating, then I'll take you to go and see lady Scheherazade to figure out why you're still sixteen." Muu said as he got his own plate of food and started to eat, which to Magus' curiosity, was with manners that none of the other finalis seemed to eat with. He looked over towards Myron who was eating with a fork and knife in the most well mannered way he has ever seen. But then again Ugo and Magus never cared how Aladdin ate, so long as he ate so manners were thrown out the figurative window at the palace.

Just then Lo'lo came into the room, his earlier deathly scowl was replaced with an indifferent expression. He looked around until his eyes landed on the table where Magus and his captain sat at, the former eating and not paying attention to anything at the moment, before walking over towards them. He sat down across from the three and immediately decided to start eating, not paying any attention to anyone. Magus stared at him for a bit, seeming to debate whether or not to talk to him, because it was obvious that he was still annoyed with him for some odd reason that the younger couldn't understand.

Muu clear his throat, seeming to sense the tension between the two friends, before getting up. "Come on Magus, you seem to be done so let's go and visit lady Scheherazade." he said with a small smile. Magus hummed in acknowledgment as he also got up, saying a small goodbye to Lo'lo- who grunted- and Myron before following Muu out of the Finalais Corp.'s building.

"Who is this Scheherazade you seem so fond of?" Magus questioned once out the door. Muu glanced at him briefly, a smile lighting up his face at the mention of her, before looking ahead. _She must be someone he cares deeply for._ Magus thought as he watched the ruhk around him glow a warm blue with a tint of pink.

Then, before Magus could try and understand what the meaning of pink ruhk is, Muu started to tell him ALL about lady Scheherazade, from how she took him and his sister into her home, how she allowed him to find all the other finalis and free them, and how she approved on making a finalis corp's. Then he started to tell him about how she chose him as her king candidate, and how proud he was to be chosen by lady Scheherazade.

"'King candidate'?" Magus questioned, interrupting Muu's story on how they celebrated when he had gotten back. He looked down at Magus in confusion for a moment, before stopping and titling his head at the younger finalis. "...Muu?"

"...Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly with an 'Ah-ha!' look. "You don't know anything about Magi's huh?" he said with a small chuckle at Magus' confused expression. "A king candidate is exactly as it sounds, a candidate to be a king. They are chosen by great being's call 'Magi's to go into a dungeon that have beings called 'Djins' that will give them power to the one who cleared the dungeon if they deem them fit enough to be a king." he explained as Magus nodded. He then pointed at Magus' bangles, specifically at the eight pointed star in a circle, "This is the mark of a Djin, and they reside in something metal that has been with you for a while, or something that has a lot of meaning to you. Then to use the power you have to say the incantation to summon heir power."

"Hm..." Magus hummed as he looked over his bangles. Then Muu patted his shoulder, getting his attention, and grinned brightly.

"I'll show you how to use it later. Honestly I'm really happy to see another Finalis with enough Magoi to be a dungeon capture." Muu said excitedly like a child. He reminded Magus of Aladdin for a bit, making him smile slightly. "For now, lets just worry about whether or not we can get you to your actual age, shall we?" he said just as they reached a grand building with guards at every corner and people wearing fine silks. Muu lead Magus through the people that all had hair as bright as the sun itself, he ignored their surprised looks at seeing such a young finalis, he tilted his head at how short they were. Magus was practically the same height as the average adult female he passed, and he was only sixteen. _Ah, but then Lo'lo is a giant...as are all the other male finalis._ He thought but then looked at Muu. _But Muu seems to be the shortest of them._ He was 6'2" while Magus was 5'9", which means he was the shortest at the moment. Technically, from what Magus read from that finalis book he found in the palace, he was still growing and will stop when he reaches the age of twenty-one. _I wonder why that is._ He mused as they started going up the stairs.

After a bit they arrived in a massive room with an open balcony, there was a giant bed with drapes and many pillowed towards one side of the room, a deep red carpet in the middle with a marble table, a few couches with another table on the other side and finally a few marble statues. There were other expensive looking things, but Magus wasn't interested in them. What he was interested in was the amount of white ruhk flooding the room, he watched as they all seemed to gather and swirl around a girl with long wavy blond hair. She was holding a staff in one of her small hands and had her back facing them. But the moment Magus stepped into the room, the ruhk paused in what they were doing and immediately rushed towards Magus in joy, surprising the girl into quickly turning to see why the ruhk was leaving her.

"Lady Scheherazade." Muu greeted as he knelt down to one knee and put a fist to his heart. Magus wondered why he seemed to be kneeling towards her, yes he was listening to his story about her, but he didn't see what was so special about her. She felt weaker then Aladdin, her magoi was pitiful compared to the chibi. Her eyes weren't open, but he could feel her looking at him as he watched what the ruhk was showing him.

"Who is this?" she asked. Magus didn't miss the guarded tone towards him. Muu then started to tell her about Magus, as said finalis wasn't listening as he searched for some black ruhk, not at all comfortable with just pure white ruhk surrounding him.

* * *

_"Oi, Magus."_

_ "Hn?" Magus hummed out in response. He and Lo'lo were laying in the grass, tired after their latest sparring match that had ended with Magus winning...again._

_ "he's here again." Lo'lo grumbled, making Magus open his eyes and look at his friend, before looking over him to see Masrur and Morigana walking towards them. Magus shot up from his laid down position and ran towards his dear little sister. Lo'lo, on the other hand, sighed at his friends antics. He slowly got up, stretched, then headed over towards the trio. He rolled his eyes as he saw Magus spinning his little sister around, the proceeded to dot on her and hug her to death._

_ "OH~ MY CUTE LITTLE MO-MO~!" Magus yelled out as he kissed Morigana all over, causing her to smile and laugh. "LOOK AT THAT ANGELIC FACE! LO'LO! LOOK AT MY SISTERS BEAUTIFUL FACE!" he exclaimed as he his sparkled, Lo'lo and Masrur swore they could see flowers floating around Magus' head. "OOOOOH~~! YOU'RE GOING TO BE SUCH A LITTLE HEART BREAKER WHEN YOU'RE OLDER~!"_

_ "...I can't wait to see how you reacted when some boy ask's permission to date her." Lo'lo deadpanned. Masrur was nodding his head in agreement, but stopped when Magus seemed to freeze at what Lo'lo said. A dangerous aura was emitting from him as he slowly turned to look at the two with a glare._

_**"NO FILTHY BOY WILL LAY THEIR HANDS ON MY PRECIOUSE MORGIANA! IF THEY SO TRY THEN I'LL RIP OUT THEIR GUT'S AND CHOKE THEM WITH IT! I'LL RIP OFF THEIR MANHOOD AND FEED THEM TO THE WOLVES, THEN SHOVE MY HAND SO FAR DOWN THEIR THROAT THAT IT WILL COME RIGHT OUT THEIR ASS! AND IF I SHOULD FIND ANY BOY THAT I DO NOT APPROVE OF EVEN SO MUCH AS EYEING MY LITTLE ANGEL THEN THEY WILL WISH THEY HAD NEVER BEEN BORN WITH WHAT I PLAN TO DO WITH THEM!"**__ Magus yelled out as he held Morigana to himself in a protective manner._

_ His two friends sweatdropped at what they heard. They really felt sorry for the boy who would try to date Morigana._

* * *

"I see."

Magus snapped out of his memory and looked towards the girl, she was starring at him in curiosity. He raised a brow at her, then glanced at Muu who was raising his own at him.

"I do not know what I can do..." she started while stepping towards him, pausing when Magus tensed up and narrowed his eyes at her. She took another step, and another, until she was an arms length away. She had to tilt her head up to get a good look at him, she then motioned for him to lean down. Magus debated if he should just ignore her, but decided against it when Muu sent him a look, so with a huff he knelt on one knee so they were face to face. "I'm not going to hurt you, so you can relax." she mumbled once she sensed Magus' reluctance to be near her. She then put her hand on his forehead, making a warm sensation go over his body. He closed his eyes and let the sensation wash over him.

* * *

_"Leader." a humanoid red wolf said as he approached another. The Leader turned his head to regard him, silently telling him to continue. "There are humans approaching us."_

_ "...How many?" he asked with a deep velvety voice._

_ "Five." he answered, making the apparent leader turn and start to head towards the entrance to their village. The two passed others that looked like them, but had subtle differences, like how long each of their hair was, the amount of braids, what they had in them, scars, tattoos, the shape of their ear, tail length, vibrancy of their fur, height, muscle, and what ordainment's they had on._

_ He smiled at a few cubs that ran by as they played a chasing game with the others. He greeted those who called out to him, and gave a nod to others as he and the one who told him walked towards the entrance. As they got nearer, they could smell the scent of the humans, they saw that others were already there, ready to kill these invaders if they tried to put those damnable towers anywhere near their people. They made way for their leader, parting like the sea, so he could be up front to judge whether or not if these humans should live._

_ It did not take long for the humans to arrive._

_ The first one they saw was a teenager, he had black messy hair with half of it slicked back, a long braid went down behind him, a golden ordainment placed on his head. Big blue eyes stared into narrow red, in his hand was a staff with a ball at the end. He was tiny compared to the other four that arrived with them, but they all wore clothing- besides the one with the glasses- that showed a lot of their body. And each one had a staff, but with different designs. The leader looked each over, keeping an eye on those staffs, before looking at the boy who seemed to be their leader._

_ "What do you want, human." he asked with no hint of kindness and narrowed eyes, his gaze flickering to the other humans that tensed at his tone, but then seemed to be amazed that he could talk their language. He internally scoffed at that, it was not that hard to learn, but it seemed he was the only one of his kind to even bother to learn it. "I have told your kind before that we will not hesitate to slaughter you on the spot if you keep trying to put up those retched towers of yours." he growled. He could feel the rest of his people snarl in agreement as they tensed, wanting to just be rid of the vermin already and get back to their daily lives. The boy took his time answering, he looked at each of the creatures that seemed to want to kill him and his friends, before looking at the leader- who easily stood a foot or more taller then the rest of them- with a determined look. He took a small step forward, but stopped when the growls and shifts in stances warned him. The leader didn't move from his position, his face showing nothing._

_ "...We are not the humans you are speaking of." the boy replied with furrowed brows._

_ "Is that so? Well, I do not know of any other species of human that wield staffs to enslave other races to do their bidding." he snapped with hatred. He found it disgusting and wrong that humans took away the free will of anything that was non-human, making them mindless animals to be ruled over and used for petty thing's._

_ The boy frowned at him, "Yes, we may use the staffs that have done such wrong before, but we do not use these to do those things! Nor did we come to try and take away your free will and mind." he declared._

_ "Hm...Then what have you come for, son of man?"_

_ "We've come to see if you will help us in getting rid of those spires that you detest." a different voice said, catching the leaders attention. The humans parted to let a male with scaly skin walk through, his hair also seemed to be like snakes with some of it tied back, he was taller then the humans and stood just a few inches taller then the wolf like leader himself. Where the white of the eyes were suppose to be, there was black instead. He wore a necklace that seemed like a snake coiled loosely around his neck, and wore a sash to cover his bottom but nothing on his chest._

_ "...A Gorgon." the leader muttered as he eyed the gorgon up and down, pausing when he saw a staff in his hand. He furrowed his brows at that, weren't humans the only species, besides a few of his people and the dragons, that could use magoi? "...What is a gorgon doing with a human pack? And possessing a staff no less." he questioned curiously._

_ "I am here to see the dream of his come to light. These humans destroyed the tower that was controlling my people, they are freedom fighters that does not approve of any type of race being ripped of their will and thought's. And this," he said while holding up the staff, "Was given to me by Solomon-" he pointed to the boy, Solomon, with respect. "-so I could use it to help fight against the magicians who build the towers."_

_ The leader thought on this, his eyes flickering from the human to the gorgon in thought. He debated on whether or not to let them into the village, after all he did not know if the humans would attack them once they entered. The last one they had welcomed in tried to kill some of them in hopes of getting rid of enough so his comrades could come in and start building that spiteful tower. He crossed his arms and put his weight on his right leg._

_ "...Do you trust these humans?" he questioned._

_ "Yes."_

_ He hummed at this, "What is your name?"_

_ The gorgon smiled, "Astaroth. And yours?"_

_ "I do not have a name, I was born with one, but have lost it years ago for the leader gives up such a thing to the village, along with their body to protect and guide." he answered, he was a little confused at the sadness radiating off of the humans. He shrugged it off, thinking it must be a human thing, before gesturing for the others to relax. "Come, Solomon and company, if you have the respect of a Gorgon then you may enter my village. We will discuss of more in my home." and with that he turned and started to lead the company of humans and gorgon towards his precious village. As they walked he beckoned the Gorgon, Astaroth, to walk with him since he didn't exactly trust the humans yet, and it was very rare for another race to visit. "tell me- Astoroth is it?- why are you so small? I know that your people are are at least fifteen meters in height, yet here you are only a few inches taller then myself. Are you, perhaps, a half-breed of some sort?"_

_ Astaroth chuckled a bit as he shook his head no. "No, I am full blooded. I am like this because I used a device invented by my companion, Ugo," he pointed at the male with light shaggy hair and glasses, "Invented a magoi fueled item that reduces my size."_

_ "Why would you reduce your size?"_

_ "I do not think a fifteen meter Gorgon would be viewed as non hostile compared to a 6'8" Gorgon." the leader nodded his head at this and laughed lightly. The two conversed some more along the way, eventually Solomon joined in when he heard the leader talking about their cultural differences and history. The two non humans were amused by the childish glee that Solomon was expressing as he looked at each and every thing he saw, how he did funny movements to try and communicate with the locals, and how excited he got when asking questions about every day things._

_ The leader had never seen such an interesting human before._

* * *

"GUAH-!"

Magus snapped out of it and quickly pulled away from the magi's touch with a snarl. He felt disoriented and lightheaded, a massive pain pulsed through his body making his legs buckle as he clutched his head in pain. He saw lady Scheherazade panting slightly as she looked down at him with an unreadable expression, tilting her head in wonder at what she saw in his head. Magus, on the other hand, was wondering what exactly he saw. He now knew what this 'Solomon' and 'Astoroth' looked like at least, but was very confused on who's memory this was. After-all the finalis in his dream were all adults, and Magus himself was just a teenager. Furthermore he was seeing though the eyes of the leader, and last time Magus checked from his other memories, he was not a leader, just a teenager who messed around with his friend and was obsessed with his sister.

He could vaguely make out that Muu was talking to the magi, but he couldn't hear him since there was a ringing in his ears. Magus shook his head a few times and tried to pull himself together, but the fuzziness was growing.

"...-he's...-beings..." he heard, but couldn't make sense of it. Magus took a deep breath and tried to calm down his heart beat, he saw that Scheherazade was coming towards him, her hand outstretched to do what she had just done again. Magus glared and growled at her, he felt the ruhk swarm around him- both black and white- to shield him from her touch. She looked surprised at what was happening, even more so when she was shocked when she tried to touch the ruhk. Magus saw Muu approaching him with a worried look. He was saying something but Magus didn't hear as black dots spotted his vision before everything went black.

* * *

Scheherazade had many things to think about regarding the newest finalis that Muu had picked up. When he had told her about his situation she was immediately intrigued by this, never in all her life had she heard of someone not again for tens years that could see the ruhk. When she fist laid eyes on him, she watched as the ruhk joyfully went and started to surround him like an old friend, how he interacted with them and cooed like he would a lover. He had inspected the place, body going into a defensive position before he watched her like a hawk.

She didn't know why he was so hostile when she had moved a bit, or why he didn't seem to like her. She was planning on seeing if she could unlock some of his memories, for both his and her own benefit, so she did a small spell.

She was not prepared for the overwhelming untapped amount of magoi this strange finalis had inside of him.

She was also not expecting to see humanoid wolves, especially a tribe of them, in his memories. She saw a group of mages and a very tall being that looked like a snake. They had talked, but she did not know what they were saying, and it seemed very hostile. She was going to pump in more of her magoi to try and get the memory to translate into an understandable dialect once two non human beings started to walk alongside one another, but Magus had forcefully removed her from his mind which could have killed him. When she had tried to do it again, because she wanted to know what that was, the ruhk had blocked her. It even went as far as to harm her, which had never happened before, and she was more shocked that there was also some black ruhk mixed with the white. Then next thing she knew, Magus had passed out and Muu had picked him up. He had excused them both and went back to the finalis barracks with Magus in his arms.

_Black ruhk... _Scheherazade thought as she tightened her grip on her staff. _Only those with a wicked heart would attract those...yet, I didn't sense any wickedness in him. Nor is he fall into depravity._ She thought in concern, biting her bottom lip. _And the amount of untapped magoi in his body is not normal, especially in a finalis who are know to have little to none in them._ He could be a threat to her precious empire if steered the wrong way, should anyone like the kou empire get their hands on him, then her home could be in danger. He also captured a dungeon, and if he figured out how to use it with that amount of magoi then even she would have some difficulty with dealing with him.

Another problem was about the finalis he was looking for, Masrur. _If I remember correctly, that finalis is apart of Sinbad's household. _Surely once Magus finds out where Masrur was, then he would leave and most likely join him in serving Sinbad. Which, again, would not bode well for her. She sighed as a determined look came into her eyes.

She would get Magus to swear loyalty to the Reim empire, otherwise she would have to deal with him before he became a threat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo!**

**Thanks for all the reviews~! I had a lot of fun reading them (Wingman1995, it's because it's always funny to make the readers nosebleed...and your reviews are priceless.)**

**and i guess this is kinda a whole: Masrur Vs. Lo'lo over Magus thing. (Originally i was going to have it between Masrur and Koumei, but i went with Lo'lo instead because it seemed more logical.)**

**And about how the Finalis actually look like, well it's kinda hard for me to describe them, they look like wolves but have like these scale like features to them...Yeah... I mean you can look them up if you want, but it might be a spoiler if you haven't read the manga up to the latest chapter. And for those of you that are caught up, Cookies to you~! (The last few chapters were fucking SAAAAAAD~! D:...like totally WTF?! )**

**Magus won't meet Masrur, Morgiana, and Aladdin until like either the next chapter or the chapter after that. I'm trying not to rush things because it feels like i'm going to fast with this story.**

**Am i the only one who- SPOILER- found it funny when Kouen was laughing at Alibaba for not 'Popping his cherry', and how absolutly amused he was at hearing this? No? thought so. (Freaking told you i wasn't weird ma!)**

**ANYWAYS! enough of my rambling! you came to read a chapter so go ahead~!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Orders

_"MAGUS!" a child cried out as she reached over towards me._

Morgiana..._I thought. I was wondering why I was falling over towards the floor, why it hurt everywhere. I locked eyes with her, there was such fear and confusion in her eyes. There shouldn't be any fear in her eyes as long as I'm around. She had a few bruises on her face, her dress that was white and yellow for the sun and moon festival today was ruined with the blood and tears littering it. She was suppose to dance along with the other four year old's today in celebration. Her hair, which mother fussed over every year, was messy and unkempt with wild strands defying gravity. She still had the white ribbon I made for her in her hair, which I was thankful for since it was the first thing I was able to make that looked pretty decent._

_ "MAGUUUUUS!" she cried again before turning to Lo'lo and Masrur, who were bound by the look of it, and pointed towards me. "Lo'Lo! Masrur! B-Brother is hurt! P-Please! Y-You have t-to help him and Papa!" she begged just as I hit the ground with a loud thud. Both of my friends looked at me with worry, they were struggling to get free from their bindings. _Ah...It's getting hard to breath..._I thought with a small chuckle. I could see mother going ballistic from the corner of my eye as she was able to bend the bar open enough for her small frame to get through. I was also aware on how father was trying to get closer to where mother and Morgiana was. _Ah, Mo no need to cry.._.I thought as I shifted my gaze towards the cart that was starting to pull away, making my friends more frantic in trying to get free. I struggled to get up, but my body could barely move, and blood was starting to pool under me._

_ "It's...O-Okay...M-Morgia...na..." I said weakly as I pushed myself up. She started to cry more, along with Masrur and Lo'lo screaming out for me to stop. I ignored them, I had to save Morgiana, she's so frightened by all of this. I was able to get up, everything was starting to get blurry. _Doesn't matter..._I thought while stumbling towards the cart that was stopped by mother throwing a human at it. _Moriaina, Lo'lo, Masrur, the villagers...I have to save them.

_ "M-Magus?" Lo'lo whispered out. I chuckled, he sounded so worried. Doesn't he know that I wont die? That I refuse to die when these vermin are invading us?_

_ "I-It's ok...Mo-mo..." I said again to reassure her, "It's fine. It's a-alright, big brother...will g-get you out..." I stumbled over one of the humans corpses, but that didn't stop me as I kept walking towards my friends and little sister. Not even when another human tried to kill me, I just smashed his head in and kept going. "...B-Because Morgiana...Is m-my little a-angel..." I had to stop because of a cough, something warm was coming out of my mouth which I assumed was blood if going by their horrified faces was anything. _Doesn't matter...Morgiana is crying._ My eyesight was going to hell anyway. "B-Big brother...ngh!...I-Is fine." I said as I was a few feet from the cage, I reached my hand out, I was almost there. "d...don't c-cry...e...everything...will b-be better...I-I did promise y-you." I chuckled as I was able to touch the bars of the cage, I could barely see anything. All I saw were blurry splotches of red, the hair color of my people. One blob reached out for my hand and grasped it in their tiny ones._

_ "B-Big brother?" she sniffled worriedly. I smiled as I slipped one of my hands through the bars, and cupped the back of her head before bringing our foreheads together. I felt some of her tears land on my hand. There was also shuffling from both sides of her, by the smell of it it was Masrur and Lo'lo._

_ "M...Mo...M-My little Mo...My sweet sweet little s-sister." I started only to cough out some more blood, I could feel I was getting weaker._ I'm not going to make it..._ "I...I l-love you..."_

_ "Magus-?" Masrur started._

_ "-I love y-you, a-and Lo'lo, Masrur, The e-elder, M-Mother-"_

_ "Magus! What the hell are you-?!" Lo'lo started but I didn't stop. I didn't have much time, I could smell a human coming over._

_ "-And Father and the whole damn v-village. D-Do you know w-why?" I asked, I could feel her shake her head as her breath hitched. "B-Because I know t-that they'll a-always be with u-us, t-through the r-ruhk...which m-means they...will always be w-with you. Y-You will n-never...be alone..." I think I was crying by now, something wet was going down my cheek._

_ "M-Magus?" Morgiana whimpered. Mothers voice could no longer be heard by now, and father's rage grew once she fell silent. I bit my lip, I had to stay strong in front of them._

_ "T-The ruhk...will l-let me b-be with...you." my voice cracked just as something went through my abdomen, sending pain with it and making me use the bars as support._

_ "MAGUS!/BROTHER!" they yelled in horror and anger. I ha enough strength to lift my leg, and lash it back, feeling it go through the humans stomach and out the other side before ripping my leg back out._

_ A thud._

_ "L...Lo...M-Masrur..." I gasped out, my hand falling from the back of Morgiana's head. I started to tremble, a hiccup escaping from me as I started to cry freely. I looked up to where I assumed they were, "Please...take c-care of...m-morgiana..."_

_ "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING LIKE WE'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN?!" Lo'lo yelled at me, his voice cracked towards the end, I heard him breathing become erratic. I could imagine him clenching his jaw, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion in that cute way he did, his eyes narrowing and trying to look intimidating, but it looked so cute to me. "HURRY THE HELL UP AND LEAVE BEFORE YOU FUCKING DIE FOR REAL! W-we still have to have that goddamn dance you were talking my ear off about!" he sounded like he was crying now._

_ "Magus! Y-you promised t-that you would take me t-to our home!" Masrur choked out, a whimper escaping him. "Y-You promised!"_

_ "S-Sorry...Masrur...L-Lo'lo..." I croaked out as black spots started showing up. I felt really sleepy now, my legs gave out but I still held onto the bars with mo's hand clenching mine. An annoying ringing started to take over my hearing as well, "...m-maybe...next...t...ime-" then I fell to the ground, Morgiana's small hand was ripped from my own. _No... _Things started to fade away. _Please, don't take my family from me..._ I begged, wanting to scream my lungs out, as I felt my eyes close as I reached out my hand. _Not again...

I don't want to be alone again.

* * *

"MORGIANA!" Magus yelled out in panic as he shot up in bed, tears going down his face with wide eyes, his breath was short and quick along with his heart beat. Magus flinched and groaned since his head was pounding, he shut his eyes and massaged his temples. Getting his bearing, Magus took a deep breath and let it out before reopening his eyes and thought about the memory he had. _Morgiana..._ he thought sadly as he stared at his hands. _I couldn't save my sister..._ he thought with anger. Then he noticed that he was clutching sheet's, making him pause. _Wasn't I on the floor?_ He then looked up and taking in his surroundings. He was in his bedroom. _How did I get back here?_ He thought while looking out the window. It was dark outside, meaning he must have been knocked out for a long time, so with a sigh Magus laid back down and went back to sleep.

Or, he tried to at least. Every time he would close his eyes, he would see Morgiana's fear stricken eyes, her small hands reaching for him through the bars of the cage. He heard her voice screaming out to him, begging him to save her and their family. Magus clenched his fists in his sheets, biting his bottom lip as angry tears slid down his cheek. He wondered where she could be at the moment, if she was even _alive_. Did she blame him for not being able to save her? If he did find her, then would she even want to see him? He had promised her that she would be alright, he promised that he would save her.

"Morgiana..." he mumbled with a tremor in his voice. He pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes, not wanting to cry, as he rolled over and buried himself in his sheets.

The next day he woke up, Magus could honestly say that he hated being so weak that he couldn't save Morgiana from those slavers. _I need to get stronger._ He thought as he sat up and slid out of bed._ I need to be able to use this if I ever want to find Morgiana and Masrur._ He sighed out as he looked at the bangles and claws on his hand. _Muu said he would teach me._ He remembered while standing up and heading out the door, determined to get Muu to teach him how to use the djin's power. So with that thought, he made his way towards the dinning room he was in yesterday, if Muu went back on his word, then Magus would figure it out on his own. After all, he had found out how to do a bit of magic with that strange staff he found in Ugo's palace before. _Unless the concepts of drawing out their powers are different._ He thought with concern, he shoved that away for later. At the moment he had to make sure that he would be taught, then he wold deal with it. Magus' mind then went towards Aladdin, his little chibi that was basically- as weird as it sounds- was like a son to him.

He stopped in his tracks, staring at the floor. _Aladdin_. He thought sorrowfully, he had promised that they would explore the outside world together. Yet, here he was, without his chibi at his side to gawk and point, to ask various questions about the things seen, and how he would more then likely do these weird movements to communicate with the locals since he didn't bother trying to learn the languages like Magus had. He chuckled at a memory of Aladdin practicing those strange movements, _he moves like that human, Solomon, did in my...memory?_ He thought with a confused tilt of his head. Could he even think that as a 'memory' since it was obvious he was younger then the leader in his dream? The place didn't even look anything like his home in his memory's, the place had large trees and loads of foliage, while the memory of his home was few trees that were thin with some bushes here and there, a flat terrain with a bit of green grass at some parts. Magus shook his head, he was wasting time, he started again towards his destination.

After a few minutes passed he arrived, and had to duck as a table came flying towards him, now that he was paying attention he noticed that people were yelling.

Specifically Lo'lo and Myron. Who were in each-others faces. Again.

"WHAT PART OF CALM DOWN DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Myron yelled up at Lo'lo, who towered over her smaller frame, while jabbing her finger at his chest. "IS YOUR FUCKING BRAIN TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND THE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?!" she hollered as Magus made his way through the crow of finalis who were enjoying the show- although some seemed to be really tired of their shit by now- until he was standing next to a tall finalis that had shaggy slightly ruffled hair that reached his shoulder's. He looked leaner then most, but was still pretty fit, he had his head in his right palm, massaging his temples. Magus wondered how long he had seen these two fight.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BE FUCKING CALM?!" Lo'lo snarled back as they practically headbutted each other._ Lo'lo looks extremely pissed off, I wonder what happened?_ Magus wondered as he watched Lo'lo grab Myron's tunic. "TWO WEEK'S! IT'S BEEN TWO FUCKING WEEK'S! AND HE'S STILL UNCONSCIOUS!"

"MY BROTHER TOLD YOU THAT HE WOULD BE FINE!" Myron yelled back as she clutched Lo'lo's tunic. Her face scrunching up in a way that made her look like she was a hoodlum. "WHY CAN'T YOUR MONKEY BRAIN JUST ACCEPT THAT AND MOVE ON?!"

**"BECAUSE I ALREADY LOST MAGUS ONCE!"** he roared in anger. Making the room go silent as said finalis- who no one seemed to notice- quirked a brow at this. _Oh, so this is about me then?_ He mused before he furrowed his brows at what he heard earlier, _Wait, did he say I was unconscious for two weeks?_ He wondered not at all paying attention to the ranting friend of his. **"I WITNESSED HIM **_**DIE**_** RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME WHEN THOSE FUCKING SLAVERS CAME TO OUR VILLAGE! I **_**SAW**_** HIM DIE WHEN HE TRIED TO FREE US EVEN WHEN HE WASN'T ABLE TO PROPERLY **_**STAND**_**! NOW I FIND HIM **_**ALIVE**_** AND **_**WELL**_**, I'VE ONLY BEEN WITH HIM FOR A **_**DAY**_**-**_** ONE GODDAMN DAY!**_**- AND THE **_**MOMENT**_** HE'S OUT OF MY SIGHT, THE CAPTAIN BRINGS HIM BACK LOOKING LIKE HE'S GOING TO **_**DIE**_** ALL OVER **_**AGAIN**_**! SO EXCUSE ME FOR **_**NOT BEING ABLE TO BE CALM LIKE YOU!**_**"** he finished huffing, glaring down at Myron at the thought of not being able to do anything for his friend again when he's on the verge of death.

Lo'lo swore his heart stopped when Muu had come back with Magus in his arms, pale and breathing shallowly. Lo'lo had full out panicked and asked his captain why Magus was like this, Muu didn't answer him, all he did was receive a grumble of a reply from him and hurried down to the healers. After that, he had paced back and forth waiting to see what was wrong with Magus, only to find out that his body seemed to react violently to something he's been in contact with. The healers said he needed rest so his body could recover and that Magus would wake up within the next two day's, so Lo'lo sat beside Magus after moving him back to his room. Yet he didn't wake up after the first week went by, he came back and checked after every match he got in the colosseum, but he didn't wake up. And every time he would ask the captain what happened to Magus to end up like this, he was told not to worry because it wasn't going to happen again.

So, all the frustration over Magus finally lead up to this argument with Myron over the young finalis.

"...Lo'lo." Magus called out when no ones seemed to want to break the silence. Lo'lo- along with everyone else- quickly turned towards Magus so fast that he thought they were going to break their necks. "You almost hit me with that table you threw earlier." he pointed out, completely unaffected by the looks sent his way. And as he was going to say more, like about why he was in a screaming match with Myron, Lo'lo had practically materialized right next to Magus and gave him a crushing hug. "ngh!"

"Thank the sun, you're awake!" Lo'lo mumbled as he buried his head into Magus' neck. Making the latter of the two become uncomfortable, he didn't know what he was suppose to do in this situation. _Ugo never explain what I should do if I was hugged like this._ Magus thought while awkwardly wrapping his arms around Lo'lo. "I thought I lost you again..."

"..." Magus shifted a bit and laid his head on Lo'lo's shoulder, he then looked around and found that everyone's eyes were on them. He didn't really care, he seemed to be a big supported of public affection when he lived in the village, but wondered id Lo'lo even knew people were watching. With a sigh, Magus closed his eyes, resigning to the fact that Lo'lo didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon. Even when Lo'lo suddenly lifted him up, missing the surprised grunt, he didn't let go and carried him like a child. Then without a word left the room with Magus and went towards mentioned finalis' room, mostly because Magus hadn't bathed in two weeks, so Lo'lo thought he smelled a bit.

"...Lo'lo." Magus mumbled out as Lo'lo hummed back in response. "...are you okay?" he asked softly while laying his head back down on Lo'lo's shoulder. He heard his friend give out a long sigh as he used his free hand to run it through his hair.

"...No. Not at all." he responded with a frown. Magus only hummed out an answer, sensing that Lo'lo did not want to talk about it, so he stayed silent as they reached his room. Lo'lo set him down and told him to take a bath because 'You fucking stink, Magus.' he said bluntly while pointing at the bathroom. Magus stared at him before shrugging and complying with Lo'lo's wish, leaving said finalis alone with his thoughts as he went and sat on Magus' bed. _Now that I think about it, where is the captain? He said he would watch over Magus for a bit and kicked me out of the room earlier today._ He thought with a frown. Muu had basically ordered Lo'lo to leave since he had not left Magus' side for a week, he complained for a bit, but reluctantly agreed to take a break from watching over the younger finalis. _I guess he had something important to do._ He concluded with a shrug.

* * *

"Huh?" Muu said in surprise as he stared at lady Scheherazade. He was summoned by her earlier this morning when he was attending to Magus, usually she would never call him until at least noon unless it was urgent, so he was concerned when a soldier came in and told him lady Scheherazade wished to see him. When he arrived he wasn't expecting her to start bombarding him about Magus' condition, then tell him to sway Magus into swearing loyalty towards Reim. "Lady Scheherazade? What do you mean 'get Magus to on our side?'" he questioned bewildered as the magi looked him in the eyes.

"It is as I said, Muu." she said softly but with authority. "I need you to convince Magus to stay in Reim, in the finalis corp's, as one of my soldiers."

Muu stared at her. "B-But my lady, why? And even if I tried, Magus won't budge. He searching for his family and friend, I can't stop him from doing something so important!" he argued. Usually Muu would never go against Scheherazade's wishes, but seeing the determination of Magus trying to find a lead on his family made him want to help him, the fact that he lost his memory's of his home didn't exactly help either. Every finalis he's saved so far stayed of their own will, and even those who didn't want to stay but had no choice at least had their memory of before they were taken. Magus didn't have that, and it saddened Muu.

Scheherazade sighed, "I know, Muu. But he will become a danger if he is not going to fight for Reim! That friend of his, Masrur, that he is looking for is part of the Sinbad's kingdom. If he find's him, then he will surely join him!" she saw Muu's conflicted face, so she pushed farther. "Muu, did you not feel how _much_ magoi he possesses? Such _power_ in him could become dangerous if in the _wrong_ hands, if we let him go and the kou empire get's him then he will become a powerful enemy! He's captured a dungeon, and seems to have knowledge of something that I have never in all my years alive seen before that could benefit us, add those two things to the fact that he's a _finalis_ and tell me that he will not put this country- _that you swore to protect_- in jeopardy!" she finished.

Muu thought it over, _could he really be such a threat? But what could Magus have locked away that even lady Scheherazade doesn't know of? _He mused. Muu really didn't want to do this, but Scheherazade seemed convinced that Magus could be Reim's downfall. _But, maybe I could keep him here...if what lady Scheherazade said was true, then Magus could be in danger if he ventured out alone. Maybe he could be happy here, after all, Lo'lo is here and they seemed to have been in a relationship before those slavers came to get him. And Magus still has that aging problem, his muscles aren't fully developed yet at this stage in growth._ Muu reasoned out and was trying to see the pro's in going with the order. _I could at least try, and if he doesn't want to then-_ he cut himself off as his eyes widened slightly in realization. What would happen to Magus if Muu couldn't convince him to stay? He looked at Scheherazade for a few moment's, worry settling in his gut as he opened his mouth. "Lady Scheherazade?"

"Hm? What is it Muu?"

"...What would happen if... Magus refuses...?" he asked hesitantly, his worry increased when her face went grim.

"Then he will have to be disposed of..." she said softly. Muu's eyes widened in horror at the thought, "It must be done if he won't pledge his life to Reim." she said quickly when Muu opened his mouth in protest.

"But lady Scheherazade-!"

"I am sorry Muu, I know it must be hard to do this to your own people but this is not up for debate, it is an _order_ to the captain of the Finalis Corp's!" she cut him off with a stern expression, slamming her staff onto the ground to show him that she will not back down on this. "If Magus refuses to join us, then _you_ must dispose of this threat to Reim _**like you pledged to do!**_" she yelled out towards the end in a final tone. She watched as Muu's shocked face morphed into a grief stricken one as he bit his bottom lip and closed his eye's, trying to come to terms with this before he stood up and bowed.

"...Is that all you wished to see me about, lady Scheherazade?" he asked slowly, the crack in his voice didn't go unnoticed by the magi, but she ignored it.

"...You have a year to get him on our side, Muu. But if he makes it clear that he won't join us, then deal with him on the spot." she hummed out. He nodded and quickly straightened out, turned, then left.

* * *

Aladdin stared up at the girl he and his new friend- Alibaba- just bumped into. They were having some fun, with Aladdin trying to show Alibaba an interesting looking sword he found in the store as they were shopping to go dungeon diving. Alibaba had backed away and wasn't looking as where he was going, so he ended up knocking the girl who was carrying a basket of fruit over her head over. He wasn't staring because it was a girl- after all he had loads of fun in a place that Alibaba took him to where there were lots of pretty girls, like the ones he saw in his books that Magus would take away. Although, he did make a mental note to himself to drag Magus there once he found him to see what his type was. But the reason Aladdin was staring at her so much was because of how much she looked like Magus.

_She has red hair and eyes like mama does._ He thought just as Alibaba came over and started to talk to her. She seemed younger then Aladdin's mama, and her eyes were more rounder then his. Aladdin tilted his head in thought,_ I wonder if she knows mama?_ He then looked down as the girl started to leave.

"What's up Aladdin?" Alibaba asked when Aladdin didn't move. The chibi pointed towards the girls ankles.

"T-those..." he muttered out, making Alibaba look and gasp. That made the girl look back at the two, and noticed them staring at her chained ankles. Her face went red in mortification and shame, she tried to hide them by pulling her dress down, but fell over when the basket of fruit she was carrying tipped her over. "That girl, she had chains on her feet..." Aladdin muttered out sadly. He remembered what Ugo had told him and Magus about the outside world, and how some people treated other people like objects to be owned.

"Yeah...She's a slave..." Alibaba said just as sadly. "On this rotten planet, there are people who wage wars just to get more slaves...They'll take whole families and sell them like livestock." he started to explain to Aladdin with disgust in his tone. "Well...until I settle this debt, I'm kinda of in the same boat..." he said in depression as he looked towards the child next to him.

Only to find him gone.

"...huh? Aladdin?" he said and looked for the blue haired chibi, only to find him going up to the slave girl- who was still trying to hide her chains while picking up the fruit- and calling out to her. How watched him kneel down with the flute, then somehow blew the chains apart on her feet.

"All better!" Aladdin declared with a smile down towards her. "Now, miss...you can walk down the street without having to hide your legs!" he said happily with a closed eyed smile, not noticing the shocked look of the girl, or the horrified look Alibaba was sending his way. _Mama probably would have torn the chains off, but I'm not as strong so this should do._ He thought before bending over and offering his hand towards her. _Mama did say that I should always listen to what the ruhk is telling me, and to listen to what my heart say's, and right now it's telling me to help her._ He thought just as Alibaba came over with a frantic look.

"Hey! Taking off those chains is a big no-no!" Alibaba said, stopping Aladdin who turned and looked at him curiously.

"Why's that?

"Why?! Well...That's..." he started with determination, but faltered when he saw the innocent look Aladdin was sending him. Alibaba found it weird on how Aladdin didn't really seem to know things that most would at his age, when he first met the kid he thought that he was just annoying and was probably sheltered by his parent's. He was proven right that the kid was weird when he summoned that giant djin- Ugo he remembered- from a flute, and also apparently had a flying carpet. He had asked Aladdin what he was doing out here all alone, and was surprised to hear that he was looking for his mother. Apparently she disappeared one day when Aladdin woke up, at first Aladdin thought she had jut gone out for food, but when time passed and his 'mama' didn't return he got worried and went looking for her. When he couldn't find his 'mama' Aladdin had decided to go out and find her.

Aladdin had said his 'mama' shouldn't be hard to find because she had long blood red hair with some of it in three braids, tall and slender, with fair pale skin, sharp eyes and wore a black shawl around the arms.

Alibaba thought his mother sounded like a beauty and agreed to help find her when Aladdin asked for his help.

Sadly Alibaba did not know that Aladdin's 'mama' was male, so this will be an interesting reaction when he finally meets Magus.

"Why's it bad?" he asked again. But before anything else could be said, a fat man with a curly mustache and weird hair came through the gathering crowd with two guards on either side of him. It was the merchantman from yesterday, the one Aladdin thought was a girl with how fat his chest was. "The old guy with boobs!" Aladdin said as he pointed towards him. _Ah! Thats right! I need to tell mama that there is a male who has boobs!_ He thought. Because he told Magus that a guy could probably have boobs, to which Magus told him that 'no there is no such thing since only females have them'. It seemed like the old man was talking, and once Aladdin tuned back in he heard the fat man telling Alibaba to be his slave before seeing him grab the girl that looked like mama by her side pony-tail, she seemed to be in pain and not wanting to be near him. So Aladdin did the logical thing he thought his mama would do.

He rammed his mama's metal staff hard into the booby-mans shin, making said man release the girl and fall down in pain. Aladdin hit him again, but this time in the butt with his flute before going back towards Alibaba. _I'm sure mama wouldn't mind me using his staff for this, after all it was so I could help the pretty lady that looks like him._ He thought while strapping the staff back onto his back for safe keeping.

"Why are yo doing mean things like that mister? Just cause he owes you some money for wine doesn't mean you get to boss him around!" Aladdin then stuck out his tongue while puling down the bottom of his eyelid at him. "because Alibaba isn't going to be you slave! It's people like you that I hate the most, mister!" after all, it was these people that would try and take his mama away from him because of what he was. Aladdin watched as the man made an interesting shade of red appear on his face.

"OFFICER! I'VE FOUND SOME SLAVE THIEVES!" the man yelled out, much to Alibaba's horror as he grabbed Aladdin. "YOU BETTER COME QUICK, THESE TWO HAVE PURE EVIL IN THEIR EYES! THEY'RE LOWDOWN SLAVE RUSTLERS!" he yelled out making Alibaba have a panic attack. Then out of nowhere guards came from around the corner with what looked like metal rods, yelling something out towards them. Aladdin and Alibaba started to run for their lives.

"He's called the calvary!" Alibaba yelped, "Run away Aladdin! If they catch us now, it's game over!"

Aladdin was really wondering what it was that he did wrong. _Ugo was right, humans __**are**__ weird._ He thought before an idea struck him, _Ah! Maybe I should have asked that pretty lady of she knew mama? _He mused as they turned a corner.

* * *

When Muu got back to the barracks he had decided that he could try to sway Magus' decision to leave, he really didn't want to do anything to Magus._ I have a year,_ he thought as he walked through the hall's looking for the young finalis. _Maybe I can come up with something in that time? But...i have to tell Lo'lo about this, maybe he can help with this._ He thought as he reached Magus' room, he knocked before opening the door. Only to find it empty, shrugging he decided that maybe they were in the dinning room, it _was_ lunch time.

"Oh! Brother!" Muu stopped and looked over to see Myron jogging up to him, a smile on her face with an excited skip in her steps. When she reached him she grabbed his arm and started to tug him towards the training grounds, causing Muu to furrow his brows in confusion. "Brother you have to see this!"

"See what?"

"Magus!" she answered excitedly.

"...What about Magus?" Muu asked curiously, she didn't answer, instead she started dragging him with even more vigor. Muu just shrugged and let her lead him, and after a few minutes they arrived at the training grounds. And he was shocked to see practically everyone there, Myron muscled their way towards the front as everyone greeted their captain back. Once they made it to the front, Muu saw something he never expected to see.

Which was Magus kicking Lo'lo out of the ring.

"They've been going at it for a while now." Myron said at seeing Muu's shocked expression, said captain looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's now 6 to 5 with Magus in the lead." she said as they turned their attention back to the two.

"AGAIN!" Lo'lo yelled out as he went back into the ring and went into their famous stance, Magus nodding and also going into the stance. After a few seconds Magus made the first move, he charged up his legs and sprang at Lo'lo, spinning a bit in the air and kicking his leg out towards Lo'lo's head. Only for it to be blocked and retaliated by Lo'lo shoving that leg aside to punch Magus in the gut, he clipped the smaller of the twos side as Magus grabbed Lo'lo's shoulder to redirect himself in the air. "Tch." Lo'lo grunted out as he grasped Magus' arm that was on him and threw him. Lo'lo then ran after him as he was flying and raised his leg to do an ax kick.

"LO'LO!"

Lo'lo froze in his kick as Magus landed with a grunt. Both looked over to see Muu walking over towards them, Lo'lo wondered why Muu seemed to stop their match, but decided to shrug it off and instead help up Magus.

"Ah, hello Muu." Magus greeted him with a nod of his head. Lo'lo slapped the back of his head, making the younger look up to him in question.

"Oi, show some respect." he sighed out before looking at the captain, "Yo, captain. You need us for something?" he asked with a grin.

"Actually I need to talk to you, Lo'lo." Muu said seriously, making Lo'lo drop the grin and furrow his brows in thought. "Come on, both you and Myron should hear about this." he motioned for him to follow as he started leaving. "Magus, why don't you go and eat something? I'm sure you're hungry seeing as you just woke up today." he suggested, he received a nod from Magus before the other finalis crowded around him and dragged him towards the dinning room since they were all hungry as well and wanted a reason to celebrate Magus waking up. Muu smiled at that as he called out for Myron to follow them.

A few moments later he lead the two to his office, sat them down and told them all about what lady Scheherazade decided to do with Magus, and how if he didn't accept that he would have to get rid of him. Muu wasn't the least bit surprised that Lo'lo had become enraged by this.

"CATAIN YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" he roared out with clenched fits.

"Lo'lo-" Muu sighed out before being cut off by Myron, who looked heartbroken by the news, as she stood up and glared at Lo'lo.

"SHUT UP! YOU HEARD WHAT MY BROTHER SAID! HE WAS _ORDERED_ TO DO THIS SO HE DIDN'T HAVE A _CHOICE_ IN THE MATTER!" Myron yelled back at the taller finalis.

"I KNOW THAT!" he yelled back, "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I CAN'T BE ANGRY OVER THE MATTER!"

"O-Oi-" Muu tried to cut in only for Myron to.

"THERES NO POINT IN BEING ANGRY IF WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"  
"M-Myron, Lo'lo wait-"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I SHOULD BE ANGRY! I CAN'T _DO_ **ANYTHING** ABOUT IT!"

Muu groaned as the two kept yelling at each other, he decided to just let the two yell it out and if it was close to them hitting each other then thats when he would step in. he really didn't have the energy to deal with this, he was mentally exhausted from lady Scheherazade's orders.

Muu briefly wondered if Lo'lo was always like this._ I should ask Magus once he gets his memories back._ He thought while dragging his hand down his face as he watched his sister and friend bicker.

* * *

Magus was sitting outside on the roof top talking and playing with the ruhk, occasionally watching what they had to show him, and was thinking on how he could use the power in his bangles. "Hmmm..." he hummed as he watched the black ruhk flutter around him, it took some time but he finally summoned enough black ruhk to slightly even out the white ruhk that gathered around him. He chuckled as some of it snuggled up to him, and showed him the darker side of this dolled up place. He watched as the dark ruhk showed men selling young girls to dirty old men, a man being beaten by thugs and taking away his child, the rich sneering at the poor, and children harboring hatred towards those with wealth. "Hmp, a great city indeed." he muttered as another on landed on his outstretched finger and showed him more things. He sighed as he became bored with watching the darker parts of this empire, and nothing interesting ever happens when looking into the white ruhk, so Magus decided to do a little magic to relieve the boredom.

He brought his finger up and focused his magoi to the tip, it was surrounded by the ruhk before turning into a light blue shade. Magus then started drawing circles in the air, watching as 2D drawings floated before he tapped the middle of them. He waited and watched as bubbles came out from the circles, he chuckled before his hand glowed again and he caught one of them, freezing it into a hardened ball in his hand that he tossed up and down. "...I wish Aladdin was here, he would have had so much fun with these." he sighed out wistfully with a small pout. He really missed the constant questions that Aladdin would ask him, or how he had to burn and hide those dirty books he somehow always found, reading him story's, cooking for him, tucking him into bed. "...Ah...I'm making myself depressed." he muttered with a small anime tear going down his stoic face. "Well, at least Ugo is taking care of him in the palace."

* * *

Ugo was sitting on the floor reading one of the many books in the palace, when suddenly a shiver went up his spine. He had a very horrifying feeling creeping up on him, as if he should be cautious about the next time he meets Magus. And that he may have done something incredibly stupid to earn a disappointed sigh from Solomon and a glare from Astaroth and Magus.

* * *

"..." Magus stared at the sky, he suddenly had an irritated expression cross his face, along with the sudden urge to beat Ugo to death when he thought of the big djin taking care of Aladdin by himself. "Hm~? Where could _that_ have come from?" he wondered as he tilted his head in thought, wondering _why_ he wanted to punch Ugo's face in. after a few moments of coming up with nothing, he shrugged it off and chalked it off as just a violent trait from being a finalis.


End file.
